Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters NEXT
by Zukaru Ryusei
Summary: Historia ambientada en nuestro mundo. YGO! Es una franquicia de Juegos y Anime muy exitosa, sin embargo un acontecimiento demuestra que lo ya conocido en el Anime y demás medios no ocurre por casualidad...
1. Capitulo 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters NEXT (遊 戯 王! デュエルモンスｳﾀｽﾞ NEXT)

Capitulo 1: Las lagrimas de una Ilusión perdida, Empire of Light!

"En este Mundo, Yu-Gi-Oh! es una exitosa Franquicia de Anime, Manga y Juegos de Cartas Coleccionables (TCG) que se ha expandido por todo el Mundo, logrando que, por su éxito, los Duelos cobraran Vida! Gracias a KONAMI, ahora es posible tener Duelos en 3D usando los Discos de Duelo! Los cuales proyectan Hologramas Solidos de Criaturas que salen de las Cartas, todo con la Fascinante Tecnologia de la Vision Solida, lo cual hace a las Criaturas extremadamente Realistas!"

Soy Zukaru Ryusei y esta es mi Historia. Mi padre fue asesinado por unos terroristas debido a que encontro una especie de Caja de Oro en una de sus expediciones (El era Arqueologo). En su lecho de muerte me pidio que abriera esa caja, lo cual es imposible por que he estado alrededor de 4 años desde que tenia 10, sin embargo por ser la ultima voluntad de mi padre me he estado esforzando por abrirla, y en el camino me encontre con las Cartas "Imperiales". Las cuales no son simples Cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh!, sino que estas contienen en su Interior misticos Poderes que datan de muchos años atrás. Conservé estas cartas por que pensé que serian de ayuda para abrir la caja, y por que el gran Torneo del "Neo-Reino de los Duelistas" empieza en una Semana y debo prepararme! Para eso, Mi amigo Souji va a ayudarme a practicar un poco… Y si, son legales en el Torneo, por nada las usaré!

Zukaru: Perdon por la tardanza!

Souji: Siempre dices eso, debes llegar un poco mas temprano Zukaru-Kun!

Zukaru: Lo siento, es que debia hacer unas cosas con respecto a la Caja, ya sabes!

Souji: Como sea, Es hora del duelo! *Se coloca su Disco de Duelos*

Zukaru: Dale Play a tu Jugada, Souji! *Se coloca el suyo tambien*

LP SOUJI: 8000

LP ZUKARU: 8000

Souji: Es mi turno! Invocare a "Ilusionista de los Ojos Oscuros" en modo de Ataque!

OSCURIDAD LV 2 ATK/0 DEF/o

[Lanzador de Conjuros / Efecto]

Mientras esta Carta permanezca Boca Arriba en el Campo, los Monstruos de Nivel 5 o Mayor no pueden Atacar.

Souji: Coloco una Carta y ese es el fin de mi turno!

Zukaru: Es mi turno, Robo! *Carta Robada: Destello Final* (Bien, tengo todas las notas en esta cancion, espero no fallar) Activo primero la Magia de Juego-Rapido: Caliz Prohibido! Con eso, el ATK de tu Ojos-Oscuros aumenta en 400, pero sus efectos son Negados.

Souji: Movida inteligente, pero has Activado mi Trampa: Sombra de Ojos Oscuros!

[Carta de Trampa]

Cuando 1 "Ilusionista de Ojos-Oscuros" que Controles es Seleccionado por el Efecto de 1 Carta Magica o de Trampa que tu Oponente haya activado, Puedes Invocar de Modo Especial a 1 "Ilusionista de Ojos-Oscuros" desde tu Mano, pero Destruyelo en la End Phase de ese turno.

Zukaru: Esa no me la esperaba… Pero igual, activo la Magia: Reglas Antiguas! Lo cual me permite traer a un Monstruo Normal de Nivel 5 o Mayor sin requerir Sacrificios. Lo que significa…

Souji: Vas a traerlo?

Zukaru: Estas en lo cierto. Invocacion Avanzada! Ven, Shining el Caballero de la Luz!

LUZ LV: 5 ATK/2500 DEF/1600

[Guerrero]

Quizá este sea el mas Noble de los Caballeros del Imperio de la Luz! Con una Espada Luminosa en su Brazo Derecho, corta a quienes son Corrompidos por la Oscuridad.

(Esta Carta es Siempre Tratada como 1 Monstruo "Imperial").

Souji: Bien, trajiste tu Carta Insignia al Campo, estas Feliz?

Zukaru: No del Todo, activo ahora mi Segunda Magia: Destello Final!

[Carta Mágica de Juego Rapido]

Si controlas a 1 Monstruo Normal "Imperial", Selecciona a 1 Monstruo de LUZ de Nivel 4 o Menor en tu Mano, Invoca de Modo Especial a ese Objetivo, el Monstruo es Destruido en la End Phase.

Zukaru: Llamo a "Radius el Caballero de la Luz"!

LUZ LV: 4 ATK/2400 DEF/1500

[Guerrero / Efecto]

No puede ser Invocada de modo Normal o Colocada. Esta Carta solo puede ser Invocada de Modo Especial si controlas a 1 Monstruo "Caballero de la Luz" Boca Arriba y no puede ser Invocada de modo Especial de otra Forma. Una vez por Turno, puedes Pagar 1000 LP: Entonces Selecciona 1 Carta Mágica en tu Deck, Añade a ese objetivo a tu Mano.

Zukaru: Entonces, el efecto de Radius se activa! Bajo el costo de 1000 LP, puedo añadir a mi mano una Carta Magica desde mi Deck. Y la Activare en este instante, Magia Activate: Magia de Subida de Nivel: Fuerza del Imperio!

LP ZUKARU: 7000

[Carta Mágica]

Solo puedes Activar esta Carta si Controlas a 1 Monstruo Normal de Nivel 5 o Mayor. Selecciona a 1 Monstruo de LUZ que controles, Aumenta su Nivel en 1 Hasta la End Phase. Si el Monstruo Afectado por esta Carta es usado como Material para la Invocacion Xyz de 1 Monstruo Xyz "Imperial", ese Monstruo gana este Efecto: Puedes desacoplar de esta Carta 2 Materiales Xyz, entonces esta Carta puede Atacar 2 Veces en una misma Battle Phase. Si esta Carta Inflige Daño a los LP de tu Oponente, recibes Daño igual al Daño Infligido a tu Oponente durante tu Proxima Standby Phase.

Souji: (Nunca antes habia visto esta Carta, que planea hacer?)

Zukaru: Ahora, uso a mis Monstruos de Nivel 5 para crear una Red-Overlay que se expandira por todo el Campo! Que la Luz del Imperio se haga una con la de esta Poderosa criatura venida del Sol, y que haga presencia ante mi! Inclinate ante tu Creador, INVOCACIÓN XYZ! Ven a mi, Caballero Legendario del Sol, Rango 5: Solaris el Caballero del Sol Naciente!

LUZ RNK: 5 ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 2500 OU: 2

[Guerrero / Xyz / Efecto]

2 Monstruos de Nivel 5

(Esta carta es Siempre Tratada como 1 Monstruo "Imperial")

Solo puedes Activar 1 Efecto de "Solaris el Caballero del Sol Naciente" por Turno. Solo puedes Activar este efecto si "Shining el Caballero de la Luz" esta Acoplado como Material Xyz: Puedes Desacoplar 1 Material Xyz: Todas las Cartas en la Mano de tu Oponente son Destruidas. Si esta Carta no tiene como Material Xyz a "Shining el Caballero de la Luz" Como Material Xyz, puedes Activar este Efecto: Puedes Desacoplar 1 Material Xyz de esta Carta, entonces Selecciona a 1 Monstruo de LUZ en tu Deck, añade ese Objetivo a tu Mano.

Souji: I-Invocación Xyz… Nunca antes habia visto que usaras una…

Zukaru: El efecto de mi Fuerza del Imperio se Activa! Desacoplando 2 Materiales de Solaris, este puede atacar dos Veces!

OU Solaris: 0

Souji: (Eso Significa Que….)

Zukaru: Ademas, como los Xyz tienen Rango y no Nivel…

Souji: Mis Ojos-Oscuros…

Zukaru: Exacto! Ahora, Battle Phase! Ataca Solaris, usa tu Espada en Llamas! Solar Stream!

Souji: Gwaah!

LP SOUJI: 5000

Zukaru: Ahora Solaris, Destruye a su segundo Ojos-Oscuros! Double Solar Stream!

Souji: Ahhh!

LP SOUJI: 2000.

Zukaru: Eso es todo para mi…

Souji: M-Mi turno, R-Robo! (Aquí esta! Ahora, llego la hora de Darle Play a mi Jugada, Zukaru…)

Zukaru: Ahora que haras, Souji?

Souji: Mi Magia: Ritual a la Ilusión – Despertar de Relinquished!

[Carta Mágica]

Solo puedes Activar 1 "Ritual a la Ilusión – Despertar de Relinquished" por turno. Destierra en tu Cementerio a 2 Monstruos de OSCURIDAD, entonces Invoca de Modo Especial a 1 Monstruo de Ilusión "Relinquished" desde tu Deck Extra (Esta Invocación Especial se trata como una Invocación por Ilusión).

Souji: Destierro a mis 2 "Ilusionistas de Ojos-Oscuros" en mi Cementerio, para abrir la Puerta a la Ilusión! (2+2=4, para realizar la Invocacion por Ilusion se Suman los Niveles de los Materiales, asi como una Sincronía). Ven, espiritu Corrupto de las Pesadillas! Nivel 4: Relinquished de Mil-Ojos!

OSCURIDAD LV: 4 ATK/ 0 DEF/ 0

[Lanzador de Conjuros / Ilusión / Efecto]

"Ilusionista de Ojos-Oscuros" + 1 monstruo de OSCURIDAD.

Primero debe ser Invocado por Ilusión usando una Carta Mágica "Ritual de la Ilusión". Cuando el ATK de esta Carta es 0, ningun jugador puede declarar un Ataque. Una vez por Turno, puedes Seleccionar a 1 Monstruo en el Campo de tu Oponente que haya sido Invocado de modo Especial: Esta Carta gana ATK y DEF igual al ATK y DEF del Monstruo Seleccionado. Solo puedes Activar este Efecto cuando esta Carta tiene 0 ATK y DEF.

Zukaru: Una… Invocación por Ilusión? Como puedes tener una Carta que es de los mas secretos Proyectos de Konami?

Souji: Él me la dio…

Zukaru: Hablas de…

Souji: Si, Kyou Takahashi, el Hijo de Kazuki…

Zukaru: Asi que el te concibio el Poder de la Invocación por Ilusión?

Souji: Ambos sabemos que Yu-Gi-Oh! no se creo por casualidad…

Zukaru: Si, lo se… Estos Monstruos existieron en realidad, y aunque posiblemente estos Hologramas sean solo eso, sabemos que las Cartas tienen un poder oculto, y el simple hecho de que este Relinquished haya sido despertado podria traer problemas en un Futuro.

Souji: Battle Phase, Zukaru.

Zukaru: Vas a Atacar a mi Monstruo Xyz con una Criatura con 0 ATK?

Souji: Ataca, Mil-Ojos! Usa tus Ojos Oscuros para apagar las Llamas de Solaris! Usa la Explosión de los Mil-Ojos!

Zukaru: Estas demente!

Souji: Activate, Magia de Juego-Rapido: Ilusión de Sephiroth!

[Carta Mágica de Juego Rapido]

Solo puedes Activar a 1 "Ilusión de Sephiroth" por Duelo. Selecciona a 1 Monstruo Ilusión que Controles de Nivel 4 o Meno Monstruo de Nivel o Rango 5 o Mayor que tu Oponente Controle, Intercambia el ATK y DEF de ambos Objetivos. Al 2doTurno despues de Activar esta Carta: Recibes 5000 de Daño.

ATK Solaris: 0

ATK Relinquished: 3000

Zukaru: Eres un… Aghh!

LP ZUKARU: 5000

Souji: Ahora activo mi Magia: Vinculo de Magos.

[Carta Mágica]

Ambos jugadores añaden a su Mano 1 Monstruo Tipo Lanzador de Conjuros desde su Deck a su Mano. Al 2do Turno despues de Activar esta Carta: Ambos Jugadores reciben Daño igual al LV del Monstruo añadido x1000

Zukaru: (Esto me va a ayudar, solo si Robo la carta correcta en mi Draw Phase siguiente).

Souji: Ahora Invoco al "Ilusionista de Ojos-Brillantes" en Modo de Ataque!

LUZ LV: 2 ATK/ 0 DEF/ 0

[Lanzador de Conjuros / Cantante]

Una vez por Turno: Monstruos Tipo Lanzador de Conjuros no pueden ser Destruidos en Batalla o por Efectos de Cartas (La calculación de Daño se Aplica Normalmente).

Zukaru: Un Cantante? Realizaras una Invocacion Synchro?

Souji: Te Equivocas, Zukaru. Esto simboliza el Fin de mi Turno.

Zukaru: (Por algun momento pensé que…)

?: Eh Ryusei, Listo?

Zukaru: (Vamos a intentarlo?)

?: Lo practicamos ayer, Ademas es la unica manera de Ganarle al Reliquished de Mil-Ojos, te animas?

Zukaru: (Lo haré, Compañero)

Souji: Eh! Es tu Jugada, Ryusei!

Zukaru: Es cierto, M-Mi turno: ROBO! *Carta Robada: Pendulador Mythos*

?: Bien! Ahora, hagamoslo, Rey de los Juegos!

Zukaru: Uso… Uso, La escala 2 de mi "Pendulador Mythos", y la Escala 9 de mi "Pendulador Oscuro": Escala de Pendulo, Colocada!

Pendulador Mythos:

LUZ LV: 5 ATK: 1500 DEF: 0 ESC-AZL: 2 ESC-ROJ: 2

Efecto Pendulo:

No puedes Invocar Monstruos mediante Pendulo, Excepto Monstruos "Imperial(es)". Tu Oponente no puede Activar Efectos de Cartas Mágicas o de Trampa cuando 1 Monstruo Invocado por Pendulo Ataca. Si no controlas a otra Carta "Pendulador" o "Shining" en tu otra Zona de Pendulo: La Escala de Pendulo de esta Carta se vuelve 4.

[Guerrero / Pendulo / Efecto]

Una vez por Turno: Puedes Añadir a tu Mano a 1 Monstruo Normal de Nivel 5 o Menor desde tu Deck a tu Mano. No puedes Invocar de Modo Normal o Especial Monstruos cuando usas este Efecto, excepto por Invocacion por Pendulo.

Pendulador Oscuro.

OSCURIDAD LV: 5 ATK/ 1500 DEF/ 0 ESC-AZL: 9 ESC-ROJ: 9

Efecto Pendulo:

No puedes Invocar Monstruos mediante Pendulo, Excepto Monstruos "Imperial(es)". Tu Oponente no puede Activar Efectos de Monstruos cuando 1 Monstruo Invocado por Pendulo Ataca. Si no controlas a otra Carta "Pendulador" o "Shining" en tu otra Zona de Pendulo: La Escala de Pendulo de esta Carta se vuelve 4.

[Lanzador de Conjuros / Pendulo / Efecto]

Una vez por Turno: Puedes Añadir a tu Mano a 1 Carta Mágica desde tu Deck a tu Mano. No puedes Activar Cartas Mágicas cuando usas este Efecto, excepto Cartas Pendulo.

Souji: Esos son tus nuevos Juguetes de Moda, eh Niño Rata?

Zukaru: Son los que usare para destruirte, Souji.

Souji: Tu mano esta en 0 con esto, Que harás con esos Inutiles Pendulos?

Zukaru: Solo espera, Nostalfag. Si quiera has visto mi Extra Deck Publico con tu Disco de Duelos?

Souji: *Revisa* E-Espera, C-Como es que…

Zukaru: Siente la ira del Pendulo Imperial, Souji! "Resucita, Pendulo de mi Alma! Haz que la Luz de la Esperanza se extienda por el Mundo, creando un Nuevo Brillo Devastador alrededor del Campo! Brilla, Invocación por Pendulum! Nace a través de este manto de Luz que se ha manifestado en tu Cuerpo modificando tus Fuerzas y purificado tu alma, Mi Guerrero de la Luz! Nivel 7: Shining Pendulum!

LUZ LV: 7 ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 2000 ESC-AZL: 4 ESC-ROJ: 4

Efecto de Pendulo:

Si Invocas por Pendulo Monstruos de LUZ: Roba 2 Cartas. Cuando 1 Monstruo Invocado por Pendulo es Seleccionado como Objetivo de un Ataque: Puedes Invocar de modo Especial esta Carta desde tu Zona de Pendulo, entonces Redirige el Ataque a esta Carta.

[Guerrero / Pendulo / Efecto]

Una vez por Turno: Puedes Seleccionar a 1 Monstruo Invocado de modo Especial que controle tu Oponente, su ATK se Vuelve 0 hasta la End Phase. "Shining Pendulum" no puede Atacar en el Turno en el que usas este Efecto. (Esta Carta es Siempre Tratada como 1 Monstruo "Imperial" y como "Shining el Caballero de la Luz").

Souji: De donde sacaste esa Carta?

Zukaru: Explicale, Shining.

Souji: E-Explicarme?

Zukaru: Veras Souji, mis Cartas Imperiales no solo son Cartas, estas son Almas que fueron encerradas en estas Cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh!, por lo tanto se puede decir…

Souji: Que esos Monstruos son Reales…

Zukaru: Exacto! Ahora, Shining…

Shining: Algunas Cartas Imperiales son Sensibles a la Energia Pendulo, por lo tanto pueden ser temporalmente Transformadas en Cartas Pendulo.

Souji: Pero, como llegaste al Extra Deck?

Shining: No lo se, simplemente pasa…

Zukaru: Basta de Charlas, Battle Phase! Ataca, Shining Pendulum! Ignición de Luz de los Imperios!

?: DETENGAN EL DUELO!

Souji: Uh?

Zukaru: Kyou-Kun! Que haces? Iba a darle el Golpe de Gracia a Souji en este momento!

Kyou: Deben venir, algo extraño esta ocurriendo con los Prototipos de Cartas Ilusión…

Zukaru: Oye Kyou, esas Cartas permanecerán secretas o las dejaras para la Generación VI?

Kyou: Ninguna de las Dos, estas Cartas eran un Proyecto Secreto de mi Padre desde antes de la Generación GX.

Souji: P-Pero que sucedió con las Cartas Ilusion?

Kyou: Las Ilustraciónes desaparecieron, es como si los Monstruos se hubiesen ido de las Cartas…

*Suena el Telefono de Zukaru*

Zukaru: Si? (….) Rectangular? (…) Brilla? Voy para alla!

Kyou: La caja?

Zukaru: Si, al parecer una especie de "Cerrojo" se mostró en la caja, tal vez sea hoy el dia en el que cumpla la ultima voluntad de mi Padre!

Kyou: Entonces no hay tiempo que perder… Zukaru, ve a tu casa a abrir la Caja, yo iré con Souji a KONAMI para descubrir que paso con los Monstruos Ilusion!

Zukaru: Esta bien! Nos vemos en la… Pero que?

*Una especie de Dragón habia sobrevolado la Plaza de Duelos, haciendo un aturdiente sonido seguido por una horda de Monstruos*

Kyou: Es Sephiroth!

Souji: Sephiroth? Osea que la Carta que me diste…

Kyou: Si, fue creada para Sephiroth, debido a que su ATK es 0.

Zukaru: Si su ATK es 0… *Se sube al Hombro de Shining Pendulum* Entonces Demosle Play a nuestra Jugada!  
>Kyou: No Zukaru, es Peligroso!<p>

Zukaru: Huh, por que?

Kyou: El Efecto de Sephiroth impide que sea Atacado por Monstruos con ATK mayor a 1000 y no puede ser Destruido ni por Efectos ni en Batalla!

Zukaru: Pero que Efecto mas Homosexual! Quien diablos le pone los Efectos a las Cartas?

Kyou: Se supone que Sephiroth era un Proyecto Secreto de mi Padre, el cual sería una Carta Invencible como Horakhty, pero KONAMI rechazó a esa Carta y entonces perdió esperanzas en el! Pensé que ya habia sido Destruido, pero no fue así!

Souji: Entonces por que continuaste con el Proyecto Ilusión entonces?

Kyou: No lo sé, supongo que por idiota…

Zukaru: Shining, hay que detenerlo!

Shining: La unica forma en la que podamos Ganarle es en un Duelo, sin embargo no hay algun Duelista controlandolo…

?: Se equivocan…

*Los Jovenes y el Monstruo se quedaron Atónitos al ver a un Hombre encapuchado montando a Sephiroth*

Zukaru: Tiene un Ojo de Wdjat en su frente… Quien eres!

Klaus: Yo soy Klaus von Dërtzen, el Rey de los Juegos!

Kyou: Rey de los Juegos? Ese título no te pertenece!

Klaus: No estamos en un Anime niños, esto es la Vida Real. Y tal y como lo Dijiste, yo controlo a Sephiroth, el Monstruo mas Poderoso del juego!

Zukaru: Tu Hijo de Puta, baja y Pelea como un Hombre!

Klaus: Cuida tus palabras niñato Imbécil, pero no te preocupes… Nos vemos en el Torneo!

*Klaus huyó montado de Sephiroth y se perdio de la vista. Todos los Monstruos habian desaparecido, también los de Zukaru y Souji*

Agente de KONAMI: Kyou-Sama, las Cartas Ilusión desaparecieron!

Kyou: Q-QUE? Contacta a mi Padre, convoca a una Reunion de todos los Departamentos que tengan que ver con YGO, Esto no se puede quedar así!

Agente de KONAMI: A sus Ordenes, Kyou-Sama…

Zukaru: (Klaus von Dërtzen…Voy a aniquilarte en ese torneo, y así me convertiré en el Rey de los Juegos en la Realidad y recuperare a Sephiroth, entendiste?)

*Y asi el Viaje de Zukaru, Kyou y Souji comienza. Quien será Klaus von Dërtzen y por que robó a Sephiroth? Que Misterio ocultan los Monstruos Ilusivos? Que traerá esa misteriosa Caja? Averigualo en el Siguiente Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters NEXT!*


	2. Capitulo 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters NEXT (遊 戯 王! デュエルモンスｳﾀｽﾞ NEXT)

Capitulo 2: El Duelista de Ojos-Oscuros.

Hola, soy Zukaru y esto paso anteriormente en YGO NEXT! Practicando para el Torneo del "Neo-Reino de los Duelistas", mi mejor amigo Souji realizo la Ultra Secreta Invocación por Ilusión! Lo cual me dejó Atonito, por que nunca habia visto una así de cerca! Obviamente no me quedé de brazos cruzados y utilizé mi nuevo metodo de Invocación: La Invocación Pendulo! Sin embargo, antes de culminar el Duelo, Un misterioso tipo llamado Klaus llegó montado de un Monstruo Ilusión llamado Sephiroth que tenía un Efecto muy Homosexual Poderoso! Este se negó a tener un Duelo, sin embargo para ponerse peor las cosas, Las Cartas Ilusión desaparecieron!

*CASA DE ZUKARU, 2:00 PM*

Zukaru: Asi que este es el Horificio Rectangular del que me hablo mi Madre, eh…Tiene forma de… Espera un segundo! Tal vez si…

Shining: Intenta poner alguna Carta Imperial en ella…

Zukaru: Tienes razón…

*Unos golpes se oyen en la puerta de la habitación de Zukaru*

Zukaru: Oh demonios!

?: Abre la maldita Puerta!

Shining: Son ellos los que asesinaron a tu Padre?

Zukaru: Esos Bastardos… *Toma la Caja y la Carta de Shining* Tal vez si…

Terrorista: *Derrumba la puerta* Dame la maldita Caja, niño!

Zukaru: No te la daré…

Terrorista: Quieres terminar como tu padre? Entregame eso!

Zukaru: No me dejas otra opción… *Coloca a Shining en el Orificio de la Caja, el cual hace que la caja se abra*

Terrorista: *Apuntando con una Pistola a la cabeza de Zukaru* No me dejas opción, niñato…

Zukaru: Mirame…

Terrorista: Q-Que es eso que estas sosteniendo…

Zukaru: Es…. Una Corona!

*Esta corona podía ocupar solo la frente de su Usuario, era Dorada y tenia un Ojo de Wdjat en el medio*

Terrorista: Damela!

Zukaru: Si la quieres, deberás arrancarla de mi Cabeza, maldito asesino.

Terrorista: Tu lo pediste!

Zukaru: *Se coloca la Corona* Hora de Darle Play a la Jugada…

?: Por fin!

Zukaru: Huh? Whaaaah!

*Zukaru es Transportado a una habitación que estaba llena de Jeroglíficos y una especie de Alteración de la Estela de la Revelación. De ella, emerge una Figura muy parecida a Zukaru, pero este era mas Alto, tenia la Corona y su voz era un poco mas Grave*

?: Te estuve esperando, Zukaru…

Zukaru: Q-Quien eres?

?: Mi nombre no Importa ahora, solo quiero decirte que yo soy Tu, pero de otro tiempo.

Zukaru: Un yo de otro Tiempo?

?: Desde la Guerra de los Imperios, estuvimos destinados a encontrarnos uno al otro mediante la Corona.

Zukaru: G-Guerra?

Shining: Hace mucho Tiempo, los Imperios de la Luz y la Oscuridad nos batimos a Guerra por mas de 1000 años, sin embargo un dia un Joven Rey selló a Ambos Imperios en esta Corona.

Zukaru: Si selló a los Imperios en la Corona… Como se transformaron en Cartas?

?: Tu padre encontro solo a 65 de las Almas, las cuales se escaparon de la Corona tomando la Forma de esas Cartas. Las almas restantes pasaron a otra Vida, y yo fui quien las selló.

Shining: Ahora es el momento de que ambos se Unan, Zukaru.

Zukaru: C-Como Yugi y el Faraón Atem! Claro que acepto!

?: Bien, es hora!

Zukaru: Como digas, otro yo!

*Ambos estrechan sus Manos, haciendo que una Luz ilumine el Cuarto. Ya fuera de ese universo, la Corona emitió el mismo Resplandor que el que sucedió en su Interior, haciendo que Zukaru tomara forma de la Misteriosa Entidad que habitaba en la Corona: Un Yami Zukaru*

Terrorista: Q-Quien eres tu?

Zukaru: No lo se… Oye, quieres jugar?

Terrorista: J-Jugar?

Zukaru: Si, ya sabes, un juego. Es simple, solo debes mirar una de estas 5 Cartas (Shining el Caballero de la Luz, Polimerizacion, Agujero Trampa, Lanza Prohibida y Cambio de Corazon) y pensar en una de Ellas. Si no adivino en que Carta piensas, tomare esa Pistola y me volaré la Cabeza. Entonces la Corona es Tuya, pero si yo Adivino… Es una Sorpresa! Bien, que comienze el juego…

Terrorista: (Esa carta del Angel… Es rara)

Zukaru: Vaya, tambien piensas eso de Cambio de Corazon? La verdad es que si es muy Rara!

Terrorista: P-Pero que?

Zukaru: Lo siento! Las puertas de la Oscuridad se han Abierto!

*El Ojo de Wdjat en la Corona comienza a Brillar, absorbiendo al tipo y acabando con este Juego*

Zukaru: Olvide mencionar que este era un Juego de las Sombras… Oops!

*Souji y Kyou entran a la casa de Zukaru, viendolo en su forma "Yami"*

Souji: Z-Zukaru! Que te sucedió?

Kyou: Abriste la Caja!

Zukaru: Si, la pude abrir…

Kyou: Contenia a un Articulo del Milenio?

Zukaru: No inventes, ellos no Existen…

Souji: Es la unica explicación, Zukaru… Mira su color y el hecho de que tiene un ojo de Wdjat en el medio, y tu transformación.

Zukaru: Cierto…

Kyou: Bien, me alegra que tu y la Corona del Milenio esten bien.

Zukaru: Corona del Milenio?

Kyou: Hay que llamarla de alguna forma, no?

Souji: Chicos, miren!

*En la Caja que estaba sellada la Corona del Milenio, habia una especie de Carta*

Zukaru: Un conjuro de campo… "La Luz de Wdjat"

[Carta Mágica de Campo]

Todos los Monstruos en el Campo son tratados como Monstruos de LUZ. Una vez por Turno: Si invocas de modo Especial a 1 Monstruo de LUZ desde tu Deck Extra, puedes Seleccionar a 1 Monstruo de LUZ de Nivel 5 o Mayor en tu Deck, Invoca de modo Especial a ese Objetivo, ignorando sus Condiciones de Invocación.

Souji: Como llegó esa carta ahí?

Zukaru: Tal vez sea una de las Almas de la guerra…

Kyou: Que dices?

Zukaru: Nada, olvidalo… Descubrieron el Paradero de los Monstruos de Ilusión?

Souji: Aun nada, tal vez en el Neo-Reino de los Duelistas sepamos algo de ellos…

Zukaru: Siento algo…

Kyou: Que sucede?

Zukaru: Es como si se tratase de algo que no esta ahí, pero que se ve… Una Ilusión.

Kyou: Una Ilusión? Tal vez y tenga algo que ver con una Invocación por Ilusión!

Souji: Iré a investigar, Zukaru, donde exactamente sientes esto?

Zukaru: No esta muy lejos, es en un Callejón a mano derecha de mi casa.

Kyou: Ve con cuidado!

Souji: Tranquilo!

*Siguiendo las indicaciónes dadas por Zukaru, Souji se habia dirigido hacia donde Zukaru sintió esa energia*

Ghoul: Ah, estas aquí.

Souji: Quien eres?

Ghoul: Eso no te importa, será mejor que vayas dandome al Relinquished de Mil-Ojos antes de que alguien salga herido.

Souji: Si quieres a mi Mil-Ojos, deberas pasar primero por mi cadaver!

Ghoul: Como quieras niño…

LP SOUJI: 8000

LP GHOUL: 8000

Souji: Tomaré el primer Turno! Activo mi Magia Ritual a la Ilusión!

[Carta Mágica]

Invoca por Ilusión a 1 Monstruo de Ilusión desde tu Deck Extra, usando Monstruos en tu Mano o Campo como Portales de Ilusión.

Souji: Ofrezco a mis "Mago Arcanísta de Ojos-Oscuros" y a mi "Mago GaGaGa" ambos de LV 4 Para pronunciar una Invocación por Ilusión! (4+4=8) Ven, Caballero de las Pesadillas, Sirviente de los Sueños Oscuros! Nivel 8: Gaia el Paladín de Ilusiones!

OSCURIDAD LV: 8 ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 2000

[Guerrero / Ilusión / Efecto]

2 Monstruos que no sean de Ilusión.

Una vez por Turno, durante tu Main Phase 1: Puedes Desterrar a 1 Carta Mágica "Ilusión" en tu Cementerio, entonces Selecciona a 1 Monstruo que controle tu Oponente: Destruye ese Objetivo.

Souji: Entonces el Efecto de mi "Mago Arcanista de Ojos-Oscuros" es activado!

OSCURIDAD LV: 4 ATK/ 1400 DEF/ 1000

[Lanzador de Conjuros / Efecto]

Cuando esta Carta es usada como Portal de Ilusión, puedes Seleccionar a 1 Monstruo "Ojos-Oscuros" con 1500 o Menos ATK excepto "Mago Arcanista de Ojos-Oscuros" en tu Deck: Invoca a ese Objetivo de modo Especial.

Souji: Entonces Invoco al "Wyvern de Ojos-Oscuros"!

OSCURIDAD LV: 4 ATK/ 1500 DEF/ 1000

[Dragón / Efecto]

Puedes Desterrar a esta Carta Boca Arriba en tu Lado del Campo: Invoca de modo Especial a 1 "Ilusionista Avanzado de Ojos-Oscuros" desde tu Mano. Solo puedes controlar a 1 "Wyvern de Ojos-Oscuros" Boca Arriba.

Souji: Coloco una Carta. Eso simboliza el Fin de mi Turno.

Ghoul: Mi turno! Comenzaré jugando mi Magia: "Alabanza a Sephiroth"!

[Carta Mágica]

Añade a 1 monstruo "Seguidor de Sephiroth" desde tu Deck a tu Mano. No puedes Invocar Monstruos de modo Especial este Turno, Excepto Monstruos de Ilusión.

Ghoul: Invoco a Seguidor de Sephiroth – Ymir en modo de Ataque!

OSCURIDAD LV: 3 ATK/ 100 DEF/ 1500

[Lanzador de Conjuros / Efecto]

Puedes revelar a 1 Monstruo Ilusión "Seguidor de Sephiroth" en tu Deck Extra, entonces añade a tu mano 1 Carta Magica "Ilusión" desde tu Deck.

Souji: No puede ser… Va a?

Ghoul: Revelo a Seguidor de Sephiroth – Mess Ias en mi Deck Extra!

LUZ LV: 9 ATK/ 3200 DEF/ 2300

[Lanzador de Conjuros / Ilusión / Efecto]

1 Monstruo "Seguidor de Sephiroth" + 1 o mas Monstruos que no sean de Ilusión.

Una vez por turno, puedes reducir el Nivel de esta Carta en 1 (min. 5) entonces selecciona a 1 Monstruo que tu oponente controle, destruye a ese Objetivo. No puedes conducir tu Battle Phase cuando usas este Efecto. Si el Nivel de esta llega a 5, destruyela.

Ghoul: Entonces activo mi magia Ritual a la Ilusión! Ofrezco a "Seguidor de Sephiroth – Ymir" de LV 4, y a mi "Seguidor de Sephiroth – Judas" de LV 5 para realizar Invocación de Ilusión! (5+4=9) Oh Sephiroth, derrama tu bendicion sobre los Sueños de estas criaturas y da la vida a este nuevo seguidor! Aparece, Nivel 9 Seguidor de Sephiroth – Mess Ias!

Souji: Invocó por Ilusion… No dejaré que me intimides!

Ghoul: Battle Phase! Mess Ias destruye a Gaia el Paladín de Ilusiones!

Souji: Carta Trampa Activate! "Ilusion Parcial – Gardna"!

[Carta de Trampa]

Invoca de modo Especial a 1 "Ilusion Gardna" desde tu Deck Extra, destruyelo en la End Phase (Esta invocación Especial es tratada como una Invocación por Ilusión). No puedes Atacar cuando usas este Efecto.

Souji: Ven, Ilusion Gardna!

TIERRA LV: 6 ATK/ 1000 DEF/ 2800

[Guerrero / Ilusión / Efecto]

1 Monstruo con 2000 o mas DEF + 1 Monstruo con 0 DEF.

Durante la Battle Phase de tu Oponente, si esta Carta se encuentra en modo de Defensa: Puedes pagar 800 LP, niega el Ataque de uno de los Monstruos de tu Oponente, entonces termina la Battle Phase. No puedes conducir tu siguiente Battle Phase cuando usas este Efecto. Puedes Invocar de modo Especial a esta Carta en el turno de tu Oponente desde tu Cementerio descartando a 1 "Ritual a la Ilusión" mas Monstruos cuyo nivel combinado sea 6 o mas.

Souji: Activo el Efecto de mi Ilusion Gardna! Bajo el costo de 800 LP, puedo negar tu ataque y culminar la Battle Phase!

LP SOUJI: 7200

Ghoul: Buena jugada. Finalizo mi turno

Souji: Entonces mi Ilusión Gardna es Destruido… Mi turno, Robo! *Carta Robada: Ritual a la Ilusión – Despertar de Relinquished* Aquí esta! Ahora solo falta una sola cosa… Activo el efecto de mi Wyvern de Ojos-Oscuros! Desterrandolo, puedo llamar a mi "Ilusionista Avanzado de Ojos-Oscuros" en mi mano, manifiestate Ilusionista Avanzado de Ojos-Oscuros!

OSCURIDAD LV: 8 ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 0

[Lanzador de Conjuros / Efecto]

No puede ser Invocada de modo Normal o Colocada. Esta carta solo puede ser Invocada de modo Especial (desde tu Mano) por el Efecto de "Wyvern de Ojos-Oscuros" y no puede ser Invocada de modo Especial de otra forma. Esta carta Boca-Arriba en el Campo es tratada como "Ilusionista de Ojos-Oscuros". Esta carta es tratada como 2 Portales de Ilusion y como 1 Monstruo de Nivel 2 en una Invocacion por Ilusión. En el turno de tu Oponente: Esta carta pierde 3000 ATK, entonces gana este Efecto: Si esta carta tiene 0 ATK, tu oponente no puede conducir su Battle Phase a menos que page 2000 LP. Debes tener 2000 o menos LP que tu Oponente para Activar y Resolver este Efecto.

Souji: Ahora si, Activo mi Ritual a la Ilusion – Despertar de Relinquished! Ofrezco a mi Ilusionista Avanzado de Ojos-Oscuros para realizar la Invocación por Ilusión! (2x2=4) Despierta, Bestia de las Pesadillas! Nivel 4: Relinquished de Mil-Ojos!

ATK/ 0 DEF/ 0

Ghoul: Asi que ese es el Legendario Relinquished de Mil-Ojos…

Souji: Ahora se activa el Efecto de mi Relinquished! Con tus mil Ojos, copia el ATK de Mess Ias!

ATK Relinquished: 3200

Souji: Luego el Efecto de mi Gaia se Activa! Desterrando a mi Ritual a la Ilusion en mi Cementerio, destruyo a Seguidor de Sephiroth – Mess Ias!

Ghoul: Si… Atacame.

Souji: Ataca, Relinquished! Usa tu Sombra de Mil-Ojos!

LP GHOUL: 4800

Souji: Tu turno, Gaia! Acabalo con tu Embestida de Ensueño!

LP: GHOUL: 2300

Souji: Es el fin de mi turno.

Ghoul: Mi turno, Robo! Ahora, desterrando a mi Seguidor de Sephiroth – Mess Ias de mi cementerio Invoco a mi Hijo de Sephiroth – Yi Zus Resucitado!

LUZ LV: 10 ATK/ 4000 DEF 4000

[Zombie / Efecto]

No puede ser Invocada de modo Normal o Colocada. Esta carta no puede ser Invocada de modo Especial excepto si tienes 3000 LP o menos y desterrando a "Seguidor de Sephiroth – Mess Ias" en tu Cementerio y no puede ser Invocado de otra Forma. Durante tu Turno: Puedes desterrar todas las Cartas de Monstruo en tu Cementerio, Invoca de modo Especial a 1 "Seguidor de Sephiroth – Mess Ias" desde tu Deck Extra (Esta invocación especial se trata como una Invocación por Ilusión).

Souji: U-Un monstruo con 4000 ATK?

Ghoul: Battle Phase! Yi Zus, acaba con Relinquished! Abre las Puertas del Cielo!

Souji: Trampa Activate! Descenso de Mil-Ojos!

[Carta de Trampa]

Solo puedes Activar esta Carta en la Battle Phase de tu Oponente: Selecciona a 1 "Relinquished de Mil-Ojos" que controles, su ATK se vuelve 0 Hasta la End Phase.

Ghoul: Magia de juego Rapido: Circulo Prohibido!

[Carta Mágica de Juego Rapido]

Todos los Monstruos que Controle tu Oponente ganan 400 ATK hasta la End Phase, pero sus Efectos son Negados.

Souji: Mierd- Gwaaaaahh!

LP SOUJI: 3600

Ghoul: Ahora, Mess Ias! Destruye al Ojos Oscuros! Bendicion de Sephiroth!

Souji: Aaaaahh!

LP SOUJI: 400

Ghoul: No tuviste suficiente ya, Souji Katzuya?

Souji: A-Adelante, aun mis Ilusiones estan al Maximo!

Ghoul: Esta bien… Tu turno.

Souji: (Si tan solo lo tuviese en la mano…) M-Mi Turno, Robo! *Carta Robada: Olla de la Compasión*

Ghoul: Rindete, niñato! Nada de lo que hagas podra Detenerme! Solo un Milagro te permitirá ganarme!

Souji: Olla… de la Compasión!

[Carta Mágica]

Roba 2 Cartas. Durante tu End Phase: Recibes 2000 de daño.

Souji: Por favor… Relinquished's, escuchen mi llamado… ROBO! *Cartas Robadas: Dragón Relinquished de Diez-Mil-Ojos, Wyrm de Relinquished*

Ghoul: Me haces reir…

Souji: Diria mi buen amigo Zukaru: Dale Play a tu Jugada! Destierro a mi Relinquished de Mil-Ojos y a mi Ilusionista Avanzado de Ojos Oscuros, Invocación Avanzada de Rango-Caos! Desciende de las Alturas, Dragón Relinquished de Diez-Mil-Ojos!

OSCURIDAD LV: 10 ATK/ ? DEF/ ?

[Dragón / Efecto]

No puede ser Invocada de modo Normal o Colocada. Esta carta no puede ser Invocada de modo Especial excepto Desterrando a 1 "Relinquished de Mil-Ojos" y a 1 "Ilusionista Avanzado de Ojos Oscuros" desde tu Cementerio y no puede ser Invocada de modo Especial de otra forma. No puedes Controlar Monstruos en tu campo, Excepto Monstruos de Efecto "Relinquished" o "Mil-Ojos". Una vez por Turno: Puedes Seleccionar a 1 Monstruo que controle tu Oponente, Destierra a ese Objetivo, y si lo haces, Esta Carta gana su ATK y DEF hasta la End Phase. Debes tener 1000 Life Points o menos para Activar y Resolver este Efecto.

Souji: Luego, invoco de modo Especial a "Wyrm de Relinquished"!

OSCURIDAD LV: 8 ATK/ 0 DEF/ 0

[Wyrm / Efecto]

No puede ser Invocada de modo Normal (Pero puede ser Colocada). Puedes realizar Invocación Especial a esta Carta (Desde tu Mano) si controlas a 1 Monstruo "Mil-Ojos" u "Ojos-Oscuros" Boca Arriba. Una vez por Turno: Puedes Seleccionar a 1 Monstruo que Controles, Esta Carta gana ATK y DEF igual al ATK y DEF del monstruo Seleccionado hasta la End Phase de ese Turno. Si 1 Monstruo "Relinquished" que Controles fuese a ser Destruido, pueds Destruir esta Carta en su lugar.

Souji: El efecto de mi Dragón Relinquished se Activa! Selecciono a Yi Zus para ser desterrado!

Ghoul: Y que ganas con eso?

Souji: El Duelo…

ATK Dragón Relinquished: 4000

Souji: Luego, activo el Efecto de mi Wyrm de Relinquished! Puedo Copiar el ATK de mi Diez-Mil-Ojos, lo cual me dejaria con una ofensiva de 8000 ATK!  
>ATK Wyrm de Relinquished: 4000<p>

Ghoul: Eso no es suficiente!

Souji: BATTLE PHASE! Ataca, Wyrm de Relinquished! Destroza a Mess Ias con tu Aliento Oscuro!

Ghoul: ….

LP GHOUL: 2000

Souji: Finalmente, Diez-Mil-Ojos! Acaba con ese Tipo, Usa tu Fuego de las Pesadillas: Diez-Mil-Ojos!

Ghoul: Eso… No será suficiente… El Amo Klaus estará orgulloso de que me hayas vencido… Por que cada vez que uno de nosotros es Derrotado… Sephiroth se vuelve mas fuert- AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

LP GHOUL: 0

*El Ataque del Dragón Relinquished hizo que el Ghoul desapareciera, y con el los Monstruos del duelo, sin embargo, Dejó en su lugar la Carta Ilusión de "Seguidor de Sephiroth – Mess Ias"*

Kyou: Sou-kun!

Souji: Kyou!

Kyou: Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Brother! Lograste dominar con valentía la Invocación por Ilusión, algo que yo nunca pude, pero tu si! Papá estaria orgulloso de ti!

Souji: Gracias… Por cierto, toma esto *Le entrega la Carta de Mess Ias*

Kyou: Una… Carta Ilusión? Nunca habia visto una de estas… Seguidor de Sephiroth, eh?

Souji: A que te refieres?

Kyou: Nunca habia visto una carta de ese Arquetipo, es algo nuevo para mi…

Souji: Me estas queriendo decir que…

Kyou: Klaus von Dërtzen, esta… Diseñando Cartas Ilusion!

Souji: Que?

TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. Capitulo 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters NEXT (遊 戯 王! デュエルモンスｳﾀｽﾞ NEXT)

Capitulo 3: El Duelista de Ojos Rojos

Hola, Souji al Habla y esto paso en el anterior YGO NEXT! Zukaru por fin pudo abrir la caja que contenia la bautizada por nosotros "Corona del Milenio", lo cual desato el Espiritu de su encarnación pasada, raro no? Pero lo raro habia comenzado cuando un misterioso Duelista encapuchado me retó a un Duelo, lo cual acepté. Justo cuando iba a acabar con mis LP, gracias a la carta Olla de la Compasión pude robar a mi Carta mas poderosa: El Dragón Relinquished de Diez-Mil-Ojos! Justo cuando recibió el ataque directo de mi criatura, este misterioso Duelista desapareció dejando una carta en su lugar, "Seguidor de Sephiroth – Mess Ias". Kyou al verla se quedó impactado, debido a que nunca habia visto una carta Ilusión de ese tipo, lo cual nos esta haciendo pensar que Klaus von Dërtzen esta haciendo sus Propias cartas Ilusión, lo cual seria malo….

Zukaru: P-Pero como ellos serían capaces de hacer Cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh! de esa forma?

Kyou: No lo se, ademas no se como pudieron…

Souji: Pudieron que?

Kyou: Nada, olvidalo…

Zukaru: Chicos, trataré de entrar de nuevo en mi forma Yami para localizar otra Energia Ilusiva.

Kyou: A ver, que hiciste la ultima vez que te transformaste?

Zukaru: No lo se, solo me puse la Corona y ya.

Souji: Pero tienes la Corona puesta…

Zukaru: Shining, sabes algo al respecto?

Shining: No estoy seguro, pero tal vez si intento entrar de nuevo a la Corona…

Zukaru: Eso sería muy peligroso, que tal si tu alma no sale nuevamente?

Shining: Tienes razón, pero solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Kyou: Souji y tu vayan a mi casa a averiguar un poco mas, yo debo ir a atender algunos asuntos pendientes…

Zukaru: Como cuales?

Kyou: Eso no te importa *Sonrie* solo esperenme en casa y ya, vale?

Souji: Vaaale.

Zukaru: Como quieras señor importante.

*Souji y Zukaru se van a casa de Kyou mientras el se dirige a las afueras de la ciudad, donde verá a una cara que muy pronto sera de alta relevancia*

Kyou: No… Podias citarme en otro sitio?

?: Mi energía solo puede fluir al contacto con los elementos…

Kyou: Aw vamos, Anthony! Solo tienes diez años, de donde sacas esas palabras?

Anthony: Lo descubrirás mas adelante… *Se coloca su Disco de Duelos*

Kyou: Vamos a resolver las cosas asi, eh? Seras de mucha ayuda para practicar para el Torneo *Se coloca su Disco de Duelos*

Anthony: *Risas* Eso es lo que veremos ahora…

LP ANTHONY: 8000

LP KYOU: 8000

Anthony: Tomaré yo el primer turno, Invoco al E-HERO Sparkman en modo de Ataque!

ATK/ 1600

Anthony: Arrojaré 2 cartas y eso será todo…

Kyou: Mi turno, Robo! *Carta Robada: Jonouchiman*

Anthony: Bueno, supongo que tu Deck no habra cambiado en nada, eh~

Kyou: A Callar! Juego a Jonouchiman en modo de Ataque!

FUEGO LV: 3 ATK/ 200 DEF/ 100

[Guerrero / Efecto]

Puedes Sacrificar a esta Carta boca Arriba: Invoca de modo Especial a 1 "Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos" desde tu Mano.

Kyou: En ese momento su Efecto se activa! Sacrificandolo, puedo llamar a mi Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos desde mi mano. Has presencia!

ATK/ 2400

Anthony: Es todo lo que tienes?

Kyou: Eres un… Battle Phase! Ataca, Ojos Rojos! Usa tu Explosión Negra de Ojos Rojos!

Anthony: Magia de Juego Rapido: Super Polimerizacion! Descartando una Carta, puedo Fusionar a tu Ojos Rojos con mi E-HERO Sparkman! Gira y Gira el espiral, estos Monstruos se Fusionaran! Invoco al E-HERO Escuridao!

ATK/ 2700 (+200 por su Efecto, Anthony tiene a 2 E-HERO's en su Cementerio)

Kyou: Muy buena jugada, pero eso no es todo… Arrojo 2 Cartas y culmina mi Turno.

Anthony: Mi Turno! *Risas* Bien, eso es todo, Activo el Efecto de mi E-HERO Necroshade en mi Cementerio! Gracias a el, puedo llamar a 1 Monstruo Normal "E-HERO" de LV 5 o mayor! Llamo a mi confiable E-HERO Neos!

ATK/ 2500

Kyou: Huh, ya me lo esperaba…

Anthony: Luego activo mi Magia: Fusion Milagrosa! Ahora, Fusiono a mi E-HERO Neos, mi E-HERO Escuridao, mi E-HERO Necrohsade y a mi E-HERO Sparkman! Gira y Gira el Espiral, Estos Monstruos se Fusionaran! Llamo a mi E-HERO Nova Supremo!

LUZ LV: 10 ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 0

[Guerrero / Fusión / Efecto]

1 Monstruo de Fusión "E-HERO" + 3 Monstruos "E-HERO"

Solo puede ser Invocada mediante una Invocación por Fusión y no puede ser Invocada de otra forma. Si controlas a otros Monstruos en tu lado del Campo, destruye esta carta. Esta Carta debe atacar en cada Battle Phase, si no lo haces, Recibes 2000 de daño. Cada vez que esta Carta Ataca: Puedes Robar 1 Carta. Si esta Carta es cambiada de la Posicion de Ataque a la Posicion de Defensa: Puedes Activar 1 Carta Mágica Normal directamente de tu Deck.

Kyou: Vaya, si lo estas usando…

Anthony: Recuerdo que esta Carta fue un regalo de tu parte, Kyou-kun. Prometí volverme mas fuerte cada vez que la usara… Y es hora de que te destruya con ella, Battle Phase! Ataca, Nova Supremo! Destruye los LP de Kyou!

Kyou: Activare 2 Trampas! La primera, es Llamada de los Condenados! La cual me permite traer de vuelta a mi Ojos Rojos!

ATK/ 2400

Anthony: Y que lograrás con ello?

Kyou: Activar mi siguiente Trampa: Resurgir de los Dragones!

[Carta de Trampa]

Solo puedes activar esta Carta durante el Turno de tu Oponente y si controlas a1 Monstruo Tipo Dragón boca arriba. Puedes Invocar de modo Especial 1 Monstruo Tipo Dragon desde tu Mano.

Kyou: Sabes lo que significa…

Anthony: Bah, haz lo que quieras!

Kyou: Invoco al Dragón Negro Mejorado de los Ojos Rojos!

OSCURIDAD LV: 8 ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 2500

[Dragón / Efecto]

No puede ser Invocada de modo Normal o Colocada. No puede ser Invocada de modo Especial excepto si Sacrificas a 1 "Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos" que controles y no puede ser Invocada de modo Especial de otra Forma. Una vez por Turno: Puedes desterrar a 1 Monstruo de tipo Dragón "Ojos" en tu cementerio, entonces selecciona a 1 Monstruo que controle tu Oponente, Destruye a ese Objetivo. No puedes Atacar cuando usas este Efecto.

Kyou: Replay, continuas tu jugada?

Anthony: De todas formas destruiras a mi Nova, asi que entro en la Main Phase 2. Equipo a mi E-HERO Nova Supremo con la Armadura de los HEROes!

[Carta Mágica de Equipo]

Equipese solo a 1 Monstruo de Fusión "E-HERO". El Monstruo Equipado con esta Carta no puede ser Destruido por Efectos de Cartas.

Kyou: Bien pensado…

Anthony: Eso simboliza que se acabó mi turno.

Kyou: Mi turno! *Carta Robada: Polimerización* No voy a necesitar de esto ahora, asi que Invoco a mi Monje Invocador en modo de Defensa! (NOTA: En modo de Defensa por su Propio Efecto, recordemos que en este Fic se usa el Rulling de la Vida Real.)

DEF/ 1600

Anthony: Meh, y eso que?

Kyou: Que puedo activar su Efecto! Descarto Polimerización de mi Mano, para Invocar al Señor D.!

ATK/ 1200

Anthony: Aburriiiido!

Kyou: Ahora, 2 Monstruos de Nivel 4: OVERLAY! Con esta Red Overlay, pronuncio mi Invocación Xyz! Aparece, Rango 4: Rebelión Oscura Dragón Xyz!

ATK/ 2500 OU: 2

Anthony: Ahora que, harás que tu Juguete alcance los 4000 ATK y me acabarás o que?

Kyou: Quiero que me entretengas, asi que paso.

Anthony: Mi Turno! Invoco al E-HERO Heat en modo de Ataque!

ATK/ 2000 (+400 por su Propio efecto, 2 E-HERO's en el campo)

Anthony: Ahora activo mi Trampa: Llamada de los HEROes!

[Carta de Trampa]

Solo puedes Activar esta Carta cuando 1 Monstruo "E-HERO" haya sido Invocado de modo Normal en tu Lado del Campo. Invoca de modo Especial a 1 Monstruo "E-HERO" de Nivel 4 o menor desde tu Deck.

Anthony: Invoco a E-HERO Clayman en modo de Defensa!

DEF: 2000

Kyou: (D-Demonios, si hace lo que yo creo…)

Anthony: Ahora si! Revisto a mi E-HERO Clayman y a mi E-HERO Heat, Construyo la Red Overlay! Invoco Xyz a mi Rango 4: E-HERO Jefe Pit!

LUZ RNK: 4 ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 2000 OU: 2

[Lanzador de Conjuros / Xyz / Efecto]

2 monstruos "HERO" de Nivel 4

Una vez por Turno: Puedes desacoplar de esta Carta 1 Material Xyz, entonces Selecciona a 2 Monstruos "E-HERO" en tu Zona de Destierr Monstruo Invocado de modo Especial que tu Oponente Controle: Baraja esos Objetivos en el Deck, y si lo haces, Esta carta gana 500 ATK por cada Carta Barajada por este Efecto hasta la End Phase. Si esta Carta se queda sin Materiales Xyz, destierrala.

Anthony: Activo el Efecto de mi Jefe Pit! Desacoplo un Material Xyz y selecciono a mis E-HERO Neos y a mi E-HERO Sparkman en mi Zona de Destierro y a Rebelion Oscura Dragon Xyz en tu campo para ser barajados por mi Monstruo!

OU Jefe Pit: 1

ATK/ 3500

Kyou: (Al menos no selecciono a mi Ojos Rojos… Pero ahora su ATK va a sobrepasar al de mi Monstruo! Que podre hacer…)

Anthony: Battle Phase! Termina con el, Jefe Pit! Usa tu Rayo Utópico en su Ojos Rojos!

Kyou: Gwaaahh!

LP KYOU: 7500

Anthony: Ahora, Nova Supremo acabalo! HERO Strike!

Kyou: Pero que… Dgwahh!

LP KYOU: 4500

Anthony: Eso te pasa por tenerme piedad, anda, tu turno.

Kyou: R-Robo… *Carta Robada: Espejo de los Dragones* (Eso es! Si logro pelear Fuego contra Fuego…)

Anthony: Que sucede, Takahashi? Acaso tienes miedo?

Kyou: No es eso… Me siento triste por ti! Magia Activate: Espejo de los Dragones! Ahora, Fusiono a mi Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos con mi Dragón Negro Mejorado de Ojos Rojos! La Oscuridad será la nueva Luz del Mundo, Invocación de Fusión! Aparece, Dragón Dual de Ojos Rojos!

OSCURIDAD LV: 10 ATK/ 4100 DEF/ 2000

[Dragón / Fusión / Efecto]

2 Monstruos "Ojos Rojos" de Tipo Dragón

Primero debe ser Invocada por Fusion. Esta Carta puede Atacar 2 Veces en una misma Battle Phase. Si esta Carta inflige daño Directo a tu oponente: El daño de batalla se vuelve 1000. Si esta Carta es destruida por el Efecto de una Carta: Invoca de modo Especial a 1 Monstruo "Ojos Rojos" desde tu Zona de Destierro.

Anthony: Me gustó eso! Pero sin embargo mi Monstruo desde mi mano niega su Invocación: Goblin Agujero Trampa!

OSCURIDAD LV: 3 ATK/ 1000 DEF/ 0

[Demonio / Cantante]

No puede ser Invocada de modo Normal o Colocada. Esta Carta solo puede ser Invocada mediante una Invocación Especial cuando 1 Monstruo con un ATK de 1000 o mas es Invocado de modo Normal o Especial. Si esta Carta es Invocada de modo Especial durante el Turno de tu Oponente cuando el Invoca a 1 Monstruo con 1000 o mas ATK: Selecciona a ese Monstruo, destruye ese objetivo.

Kyou: D-Diablos!

Anthony: Hace falta que lo diga?

Kyou: No… No es necesario…

Anthony: Entonces, voy yo o que?

Kyou: Haz lo que quieras,,,

Anthony: Bien! Adelante, Jefe Pit!

Kyou: (…)

LP KYOU: 2500

Anthony: Acabalo, Nova! Destruye a Kyou con tu HERO Strike!

LP KYOU: 0

Kyou: Yo… Perdí…

Anthony: No, Idiota! Ganaste con 0 LP!

Kyou: Por que… Por que no pude ganarte?

Anthony: Simple, no tienes fé en tus cartas!

Kyou: Esa es una simple metafora, todo está en la estrategia… Pero como un Deck como el mio pudo perder con un deck E-HERO que se sentra en sacar Fusiones y Xyz a lo pendejo?

Anthony: De ser así, simplemente mejora tu estrategia… Si crees que todo se centra en Numeros y Texto, haz que tu Deck sea mas fuerte!

Kyou: Debo aprender la Invocación por Ilusión… Pero no puedo crear Cartas Ilusión tan facilmente…

Anthony: Vez? Si solo te centras en una Invocación no vas a ganar! O al menos no vas a poder tener el Valor de concentrarte en Ganar sin depender de una Invocación en especifico!

Kyou: Pero…

Anthony: Kyou! Recuerda lo que me dijiste aquella vez!

[FLASHBACK]

Kyou: Escucha Anthony! En estos Sobres estan 3 Cartas, una de Fusión, una de Sincronía y una de Xyz, abrelo!

Anthony: E-Esta bien! Pero, para que mi Deck E-HERO va a necesitar de Xyz y Sincronias?

Kyou: Sacar Fusiones a lo Pendejo no es la clave de un Deck con un soporte tan amplio como el E-HERO, para eso se crean diariamente muchos tipos de Cartas, y con esa creación se realiza una Evolución en el juego de cartas.

Anthony: Bien, como digas! *Abre el Sobre* E-HERO Nova Supremo… E-HERO Jefe Pit… Y E-HERO Blizzardman!

AGUA LV: 4 ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 2000

[Guerrero / Sincronía / Efecto]

1 Cantante + 1 o mas monstruos "HERO" que no sean Cantantes

Una vez por Turno: Puedes seleccionar a 1 Monstruo de Fusión o Xyz "E-HERO" que controles, destruye ese Objetivo, y si lo haces, destruye todos los Monstruos en el Campo de tu oponente, entonces pierdes 500 LP por cada Monstruo controlado por tu Oponente destruido por este Efecto. No puedes atacar cuando usas este Efecto.

Anthony: G-Gracias, Kyou-kun!  
>Kyou: De nada, Feliz Cumpleaños! *Sonrie*<p>

[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]

Anthony: Sacar Ilusiones a lo Pendejo no es el objetivo de tu Deck, Kyou…

Kyou: Tienes Razon… Pero…

Anthony: Sin peros! A partir de hoy, esfuerzate por mejorar tu Deck, y cuando eso ocurra tendremos un Duelo!

Kyou: Y te ganaré, tenlo por seguro!

Anthony: Ese es el Kyou que conozco…

Kyou: *Suena el telefono* Si, Takahashi al habla.

Zukaru: Kyou-kun! Debes venir!

Kyou: Que pasa, Zukaru?

Anthony: Zukaru-sama!

Zukaru: Bueno, ehm, esto es extraño, pero la Carta Ilusión que le quitamos a aquel Wey encapuchado ha sido absorbido por la Corona!

Kyou: Que dices!? Como pudo ser absorbido?

Zukaru: No lo se, pero estaba intentando entrar en mi forma Yami y entonces cuando pensé que lo habia logrado por que el Ojo de Wdjat estaba brillando, la carta literalmente fue "Chupada" por la Corona! Luego volvio a la Normalidad y no ha habido interacciones raras.

Kyou: Espera un momento, voy para alla! *cuelga*

Anthony: Te acompañare!

Kyou: Estos son asuntos serios Anthony, no deberias entrometerte.

Anthony: Bueno, a partir de ahora son mis asuntos, entiendes?

Kyou: Como sea, ven vamos a llamar a mi Chofer.

Anthony: Eso es para idiotas! Venga, invoco a Wroughtweiler!

ATK/ 800

Kyou: Pero que dem-

Anthony: *Se monta en Wroughtweiler* Subete, Kyou-kun!

Kyou: Esta bien, como quieras.

Anthony: Arre, Wroughtweiler! A la Residencia Takahashi!

Wroughweiler: *Ladrido Robotico*

[MAS TARDE, EN LA CASA DE KYOU]

Kyou: Perdon por la tardanza!

Zukaru: Meh, no importa.

Anthony: Z-Zukaru-Sama!

Zukaru: Oh vaya, Anthony! Hace mucho que no te veo, como has crecido!

Anthony: Oye, no es para tanto! Solo he crecido como 3 cm.

Souji: Vaya, si es el Heroe Miniatura.

Anthony: Souji-san!

Souji: No has cambiado en nada! Como van esos Duelos?

Anthony: Nada personal, solo que le gané al unico Hijo del creador de Juego.

Kyou: A callar! *Golpea en la cabeza a Anthony*

Anthony: Auch, eso dolio!

Zukaru: Basta de juegos! Ahora, que haremos para localizar a las demas Cartas Ilusión y a el tal Klaus sin la Corona?

Kyou: No estoy seguro, quedará esperar al torneo.

Souji: Pero, sentiste solo esa Energía? O habian mas cerca?

Zukaru: No lo recuerdo…

Shining: Si esperamos al torneo, ya sería muy tarde.

Anthony: Pero el tal von Dërtzen dijo que los veía en el NDKNGDM (Neo Duelist Kingdom) no?

Zukaru: Y a todo esto como sabes lo que pasa aquí?

Kyou: Le conté todo en el camino…

Souji: Tal vez y sea sano esperar…

Zukaru: No lo creo, y si estos tipos aliados de Klaus siguen haciendo Proxies de las Cartas Ilusión originales para fortalecerse para el torneo?

Souji: Peor aun, si Sephiroth se fortalece en el transcurso del tiempo?

Anthony: Solo falta una semana para el torneo… Si esos tipos siguen así, deberiamos estar preparados!

Zukau: Tiene razon Anthony, debemos prepararnos para todo!

Souji: Yo debo fortalecer mi Invocación por Ilusión, al ser las unicas Cartas Ilusión originales que quedan debo pulirlas para el combate.

Kyou: Anthony y yo vamos a mejorar nuestros Decks, asi estamos mas preparados para lo que viene.

Zukaru: Bien! Todos iremos a practicar y en una Semana estaremos todos como unos Cracks en el Yugi!

Anthony: Deberiamos formar un D-Team o algo asi…

Souji: Un D-Team?

Anthony: Oh, ya sabes, un Equipo de Duelo con nuestro propio escudo.

Zukaru: Y nuestro nombre seria… Los Duel Monsters!

Kyou: Oh vaya, Duel Monsters es un Nombre ORIGINALÍSIMO, Zukaru.

Zukaru: Se te ocurre algo mejor, Takahashi?

Kyou: Ahora que lo mencionas… No.

Souji: Bien! A partir de ahora, Nosotros somos los Duel Monsters! *Saca al Relinquished de Mil-Ojos de su Deck Extra y lo extiene en su mano*

Zukaru: Ya se a donde vas! *Saca a Shining el Caballero de la Luz y lo coloca en la misma posicion*

Anthony: Si, Pose de Victoria! *Saca al E-HERO Neos y lo coloca de la misma forma*

Kyou: Pues si así estamos… *Saca al Dragón Negro Mejorado de Ojos Rojos y hace lo mismo*

Zukaru: Preparate Klaus, por que nosotros los Duel Monsters vamos a por ti!

*TO BE CONTINUED….*


	4. Capitulo 4

Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters NEXT (遊 戯 王! デュエルモンスｳﾀｽﾞ NEXT)

Capitulo 4: Genesis

Hola! Soy Anthony y esta fue la jugada anterior de YGO NEXT! Zukaru-sama, Kyou-kun y Souji-san estan en busca de las Cartas Ilusión que fueron hurtadas por el misterioso Klaus von Dërtzen, huyendo asi con el poderoso Sephiroth! Luego de darle una gran lección a Kyou-kun sobre el Corazón de las Cartas, Junto con Zukaru-Sama y Souji-san formamos el Duel Monsters D-Team para fortalecer nuestro estilo de juego y poder luchar juntos! Ahora nuestra aventura Heróica-Ilusoria-Imperial-Ojiroja apenas comienza!

*Han pasado 6 dias desde que Zukaru, Souji, Anthony y Kyou se vieron por ultima vez. Los decks de los 4 han mejorado considerablemente al igual que sus tecnicas de juego. Falta un dia para el NDKNGDM*

Zukaru: Hey~ Chicos!

Anthony: Zukaru-sama, buenos dias!

Kyou: Buen dia, Ryusei.

Souji: Zukaru, listo para la patada del dia?

Zukaru: Oye, calma campeon! Tengo algo para ustedes *Le da a cada uno una banda de color Negro con un Ojo de Wdjat grabado con la palabra"Duel Monsters D-Team" grabada en la parte inferior*

Anthony: Guau, estan geniales Sempai!

Kyou: Para que son estas bandas?

Zukaru: Se colocan en el brazo para distinguirnos de otros duelistas, Daa!

Souji: Cierto, muchos D-Team's las usan en la actualidad…

Kyou: Por cierto Zukaru, donde esta la Corona del Milenio?

Zukaru: Oh, la Corona? Esta aquí en mi bolso, debo llevarla a todos lados, no? Despues de todo es mi Artículo del Milenio ahora…

Souji: Pensé que la llevarías en la cabeza, Zukaru…

Zukaru: Y arriesgarme a que ELLA me vea asi?

Anthony: Ella quien?

Kyou: Hablas de…

Zukaru: Yoakeru Koromi… Ella.

Souji: Temes que tu Amor Platónico te vea asi? Vaya marica…

Zukaru: A quien llamas Marica, Marica! *Sonrojado, toma la camiseta de Souji y se dispone a golpearle*

Kyou: Ya basta chicos, dejen las Homosexualidades para otro dia!

Anthony: Cierto Sempais, con pelear no resolvemos nada!

Souji: Supongo que tienes razon…

Kyou: Zukaru, ya has descubierto como Activar la Corona?

Zukaru: La verdad no se! Nunca pensé que un "Articulo del milenio" fuese tan dificil de activar.

Anthony: Quisiera ver a un Zukaru-sama mas genial que el actual!

Zukaru: Si quieres ver a Yami debes esperar! Activar la Corona es todo un reto, mucho mas que abrirla…

Kyou: Por cierto Zukaru, dime como obtuviste las Cartas Imperiales? Pese a que las hicimos legales no se como lograste obtener ese Deck…

Zukaru: En realidad quieres saber? Bueno… Cuando papá encontro la Corona, justo al lado de ella estaban las Cartas. Al principió penso que alguien las habia olvidado, pero fue todo obra de la misma Corona.

Kyou: Eso explica el por que podemos escuchar la voz de Shining…

Zukaru: Y pensar que solo eso podia ocurrir en un Anime!

Souji: Chicos, miren!

*Una especie de Portal se habia abierto en los cielos, emergiendo de el 3 Destellos los cuales bajaron a la Tierra*

Zukaru: Una Invocación por Pendulo!

*De repente, la Corona del Milenio comenzó a Brillar en el bolso de Zukaru*

Anthony: Sempai, colocate la Corona!

Kyou: Si tenemos suerte, podras entrar en tu forma Yami!

Souji: Adelante, Zukaru!

Zukaru: Bien, vamos alla! *Se coloca la Corona, la cual comienza a brillar aun mas fuerte tragandose a Zukaru. Cuando finalmente el Destello paró, Zukaru habia entrado en su forma Yami*

Souji: Lo lograste, Zukaru!

Anthony: Yami-sempai, te ves muy Cool!

Zukaru: Sssht, silencio! Debo concentrarme…

Kyou: Que estas sintiendo? Es una energia de Ilusión?

Zukaru: Al contrario… Son tres energias: Xyz, Pendulo y Sincronias…

Souji: Quien esta peleando?

Zukaru: Es un encapuchado… Y tambien esta… Koromi! *Se va corriendo hacia el lugar del duelo*

Anthony: Esperanos, Yami-sama! *Se va coriendo tras Zukaru*

Kyou: Anthony, no vayas tras el!

Souji: Sigamoslo! *Se va corriendo tras sus compañeros halando a Kyou del brazo*

[EN EL LUGAR DEL DUELO]

LP GHOUL: 12000

LP KOROMI: 100

Koromi: *Jadeos* Es mi turno… Robo! *Carta Robada: Transmigración de Alas*

Ghoul: Rindete, Yoakeru! Cuando tu turno acabe, mi Apoqliphorth Killer te destruirá!

Koromi: Eso crees… Vamos, Chica Dama Arpía!

VIENTO RNK: 4 ATK/ 2400 DEF/ 1200 OU: 0

[Hada / Xyz / Efecto]

2 monstruos de Nivel 4

Una vez por turno, durante la Battle Phase de tu Oponente: Cuando esta Carta es atacada, puedes desacoplar 1 Material Xyz, entonces selecciona al Monstruo atacante, su ATK se vuelve 0 hasta el fin del Damage step.

Zukaru: Koromi-chan!

Koromi: Huh, Karu-kun? Te ves diferente!

Zukaru: Toma, usa esto! *Le lanza una Carta*

Koromi: Una carta Xyz?

Zukaru: Haz la Evolución a Caos Xyz y transforma a tu Chica Dama Arpía en la Reina Dama Arpía!

Koromi: Quieres… Que use esta Carta?

Zukaru: Hazlo, es la unica manera de detener a Killer! *Le guiña el ojo*

Koromi: *Sonrojada* Karu-kun… Lo haré! Preparate tipo rarito, Es hora de un Cambio a Caos Xyz! Aquel viento que Sopla sobre la piel de esta poderosa Arpía hará que se transfigure en la mas Poderosa criatura de los Cielos! Invocación CXyz! Aparece, Reina Dama Arpía!

VIENTO RNK: 4 ATK/ 3400 DEF/ 2600 OU: 1

[Hada / Xyz / Efecto]

3 monstruos de VIENTO de Nivel 4

Tambien puedes usar como Material Xyz a 1 "Chica Dama Arpía" boca arriba que Controles (Los Materiales Xyz acoplados a ese Monstruo tambien se convierten en Materiales Xyz de esta Carta) Esta Carta no es afectada por los Efectos de Monstruos que controle tu Oponente. Durante tu Battle Phase: Puedes desacoplar 1 Material Xyz, enonces Selecciona a 1 Monstruo que tu Oponente controle con 3000 o mas ATK, su ATK se vuelve 0 hasta el Fin del Damage Step. Cualquier daño de Batalla que reciba tu Oponente este turno es reducido a la Mitad.

Koromi: (Que carta tan poderosa… Muchas Gracias, Karu-kun!) Ahora desde mi mano activo mi Magia: Transmigración de Alas!

[Carta Mágica]

Solo puedes Activar esta Carta si hiciste una Invocación Xyz este turno. Sacrifica a 1 Monstruo de Sincronía que controles Boca Arriba, entonces Seleciona a 1 Monstruo Xyz que controles: Ese Objetivo gana ATK igual al ATK del monstruo Sacrificado hasta la End Phase. Debes tener 2000 LP o Menos para activar y resolver este Efecto.

Koromi: Sacrifico a Stardust Dragon para hacer que mi Reina Dama Arpía gane 2500 ATK!

ATK Reina Dama Arpía: 5700

Zukaru: Ahora activ-

Koromi: No es necesario que lo digas, leí el Texto antes de invocarla, idiota.

Zukaru: Como digas… *Mira hacia abajo Sonrojado*

Koromi: Battle Phase! Ahora se activa el Efecto de mi Reina Dama Arpía! Retirando una Unidad en Revestimiento, puedo hacer que tu Killer pierda todo su ATK!

OU Reina Dama Arpía: 0

ATK Apoqliphorth Killer: 0

Koromi: Ahora si, Reina Dama Arpía! Ataca con todo lo que tengas, Usa la Danza de los Vientos!

Ghoul: *Risas*

LP GHOUL: 4300

Koromi: Carta Trampa, activate! Llamada de los Condenados me permite convocar a un Monstruo que este en mi Cementerio, Haz presencia Shooting Star Dragon!

ATK/ 3200

Koromi: Ahora, Shooting Star Dagon! Acaba con sus LP's!

Ghoul: Eso no hará nada! Ahora activo en mi Mano a Qliphorth Defender!

TIERRA LV: 4 ATK/ 0 DEF/ 2000

[Máquina / Efecto]

No puede ser Invocada de modo Normal o Colocada. Esta Carta solo puede ser Invocada de modo Especial por su propio Efecto y no puede ser Invocada de modo Especial de otra forma. Puedes Invocar de modo Especial a esta Carta si tienes 1 Monstruo "Qli" en tu Cementerio y vas a recibir un Ataque Directo.

Koromi: Te salvaste por poco… Ahora arrojo dos Cartas boca Abajo y eso es todo.

Souji: Wow, Koromi ha estado mejorando un poco…

Anthony: A ver, si tenia a Stardust en el Campo y a Shooting Star en el Cementerio eso significa que habia realizado una Sincronía Acelerada anteriormente!

Kyou: Wow Einstein, eres muy Inteligente…

Anthony: Entiendo la indirecta, idiota…

Ghoul: Ahora con mi Escala 9 Qliphorth Tool y mi Escala 1 Qliphorth Carrier haré una Invocación por Pendulo! Invasores de otro mundo, hagan presencia mediante este Portal realizado por el Pendulo de esta Alma Oscura. Aparece, Invocación Pendulo!

Zukaru: Esto es… Demasiado pod- Gwah! *Cae al Suelo*

Anthony: Yami-Sama!

Souji: Zukaru-kun, estas bien!

Zukaru: Que es esto… Nunca habia visto algo igual…

Kyou: A que te refieres?

Zukaru: He peleado contra Qliphorths antes, y nunca habia visto un poder de esa forma…

Souji: Este tipo tambien es un Encapuchado igual que con el que pelee anteriormente…

Kyou: Esto no me gusta… Zukaru, Quitate la Corona!

Zukaru: No puedo… Una vez que la Corona y yo entremos en Sintonía no podemos separanos, en otras palabras ella esta pegada a mi…

Shining: Esta invocación no me gusta… Zukaru, invocame!

Zukaru: Que vas a hacer? El sistema no permite que entres a la batalla…

Shining: Si me transformo en Shining Pendulum, podre averiguar que sucede en las Escalas..

Anthony: Eso es posible, Shining-san?

Shining: Eso me supongo…

Zukaru: Hay que intentarlo… Cuento contigo, Shining!

ATK/ 2500

Shining: Transmigración Pendulo! *El cuerpo de Shining comienza a brillar haciendo que cambie tanto Fisica como Espiritualmente*

Zukaru: A ver, como entrarás?

Shining: Voy a entrar en una de las Escalas…

Zukaru: Eso es imposible! Simplemente no podrás entrar al campo de batalla!

Shining: Nada es imposible, si no como explicas que estas hablando con un Espiritu? Que tu propio cuerpo es el de un Espiritu?

Zukaru: (…) Buen punto, ten cuidado!

Shining: Eso trataré…

Koromi: Mi turno, robo! *Carta robada: Aguila Solitaria*

Anthony: Kyou-kun, Koromi-chan que deck usa?

Kyou: A simple vista es solo un Deck de Viento, pero este puede dominar facil la Invocación Synchro y la Xyz.

Anthony: Waah, genial!

Koromi: Ahora, llamo a Aguila Solitaria al Campo de modo Especial!

VIENTO LV: 7 ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 1200

[Bestia Alada / Efecto]

Si esta carta es la unica Carta en tu Mano, puedes Invocarla de modo Especial.

Koromi: Battle Phase~! Ataca, Reina Dama Arpía!

Ghoul: Sabes que? No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo… *Desactiva su Disco de Duelo*

Zukaru: Shining!

Souji: El esta en las cartas de Tool y Carrier!

[MIENTRAS TANTO, DENTRO DE LAS ESCALAS DE PENDULO]

Shining: Diganme, que es esa energia!

Qliphorth Tool: No se nos está permitido revelar información clasificada.

Shining: Si no lo dicen por las buenas, lo diran por las malas… Empire Light- *Se desvanece y regresa a la carta*.

[FUERA DEL DUELO]

Shining: Diablos, no hice nada…

Zukaru: Shining! Estaba preocupado por ti amigo…

Shining: No descubrí nada… Supongo que sera para despues.

Souji: *Suena su telefono y contesta* Hola?

?: Onii-chan! Ven rapido a casa!

Souji: Kaoru, que sucede?

Kaoru: Unos tipo entraron a tu habitación y comenzaron a registrar tu cajón, intente detenerlos pero uno de ellos invoco a uno de esos Monstruos y de ahí en mas no recuerdo nada…

Souji: Oh no… Se lo llevaron! Kaoru, esperame ahí que ya voy! *Cuelga la llamada*

Kyou: Se llevaron que?

Souji: Ya sabes a lo que me refiero…

Kyou: ¡Hablas de…!

Souji: Exacto, "ESO"…

Kyou: Imposible… Eso no!

Koromi: Chicos, de que hablan?

Kyou: Eso no los incumbe, es algo entre Souji y yo!

Zukaru: Oye, a las damas no se les habla asi!

Souji: Cierra la boca Ryusei! Esto es IMPORTANTE!

Zukaru: Como digan, señores importantes *Mira hacia abajo con desprecio…*

Koromi: Por cierto… Karu-kun…

*Zukaru comienza a imaginarlos solos en un campo de flores con una musica de fondo suave*

Koromi: E-Etto… Queria darte las gracias por la Carta que me diste, fue un gesto muy hermoso de tu parte…

Zukaru: No es nada… Haría lo que fuera para ti, Koromi-chan…

Koromi: S-Sempai…

Zukaru: *La toma de las manos* Koromi-chan…

Koromi: Karu-kun… *Se acerca DEMASIADO al rostro de Zukaru, justo cuando estaban apunto de pasar a otro nivel…*

Souji: Hey, tortolitos! Despierten!

Zukaru: *Se aparta Sonrojado* L-Lo siento…

Anthony: *Mirando a Koromi con desprecio* (Que haces con Zukaru-sama, perra?)

Kyou: Oye chavo, entiendo tu preferencia Sexual pero entiende que este tipo esta locamente enamorado de ella.

Anthony: N-No me gusta Zukaru-sama, Soy Heterosexual! *Mira sonojado hacia un lado*

Kyou: A mi no me engañas… Quieres ser el Neko personal de Ryusei!

Anthony: A CALLAR! Te dije que me gustan las niñas! *Sonrojado* No soy Gay…

Kyou: Cambiando de tema, ven acá…

Anthony: Huh? *Se va hacia otro lado con Kyou*

Zukaru: Souji, Koromi, Siganme!

Souji: Que sucede?

Zukaru: Es Klaus, puedo sentirlo!

Koromi: Karu-kun, quien es Klaus?

Zukaru: Es el Hijo de Puta quien robó el mas secreto proyecto de Kazuki Takahashi… Las Cartas de Monstruo Ilusión.

Koromi: Cartas Ilusion…?

Kyou: Si no van ustedes, iré yo… *Se coloca su Disco de Duelos* Asciende, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!

Souji: Vas a ir, tu solo?

Kyou: Es todo lo que puedo hacer… Vamonos, Red-Eyes!

Red-Eyes: *Rugido*

Zukaru: Si quiera sabes donde está, idiota?

Kyou: Lograré reconocerlo…

Zukaru: Vale, como quieras…

[MUCHO MAS TARDE]

Zukaru: Se supone que aquí estaba…

Koromi: Kyou-kun!

Souji: Ahí esta!

Anthony: Kyou!

Kyou: *Jadeos* No se acerquen a el…

Zukaru: Tu bastardo, que le has hecho!

Klaus: Solo le di una lección…

Souji: A ver si le das una lección a cada uno de nosotros! *Corre hacia donde esta Klaus*

Zukaru: No! *La corona emite un Brillo desde su Ojo de Wdjat atrapando a Souji*

Koromi: Karu-kun, como haces eso?

Zukaru: Creeme que no tengo idea…

Souji: *Golpeando el campo de fuerza* Sacame de aquí, Ryusei!

Zukaru: Debemos ser pacientes, Souji!

Kyou: El… No, Sephiroth es mucho mas fuerte de lo que creí…

Anthony: Le retaste a un Duelo?

Kyou: Debí hacerlo… El tiene a mi Padre…

Zukaru: A.. Tu padre?!

Kyou: Quiere que le dé los secretos de la Ilusión…

Shining: No podemos dejar que logre sacarle esa información…

Klaus: Ustedes, Duel Monsters… Nos veremos a partir de la siguiente semana…

Zukaru: ¡Vas a pagarmelas, Klaus!

Klaus: Tu seras el primer Objetivo… Zukaru Ryusei…

*Zukaru y Klaus cruzan miradas mientras el ultimo se va montado de Sephiroth muy lejos.*

Koromi: Karu-kun… *Trata de tomar la mano de Zukaru, pero el la retira*

Zukaru: No, Koromi. Esto es de vida o muerte…

Koromi: Solo son unas Cartas…

Zukaru: No lo son… Dime loco, pero gracias a esta Corona pude sentir en los Monstruos Ilusión una energia que va mucho mas allá de un Juego de Cartas…

Koromi: Una especie de… Magia?

Zukaru: Mucho mas que eso…

Koromi: E-Entonces… Me uniré a ustedes! Si es tan importante como dicen no dejaré que luchen solos!

Kyou: Es muy generoso de tu parte… Pero-

Koromi: Pero que? No creen que una Mujer pueda soportar tal presión? Soy tan fuerte como todos ustedes, idiota!

Zukaru: Si quieres ser una Duel Monster… Considerate dentro, Koromi-chan!

Souji: Solo quieres que esté dentro para que pasen tiempo juntos, no es así?

Zukaru: Callate! *Golpea a Souji*

Anthony: Ya van estos a empezar…

Kyou: A-Anthony… Mi cuerpo duele, puedes golpear a Katzuya y a Ryusei por mi?

Anthony: Sera un placer… *Sonrie maleficamente*

Koromi: Estos chicos… Nunca cambian…

*TO BE CONTINUED*


	5. Capitulo 5

Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters NEXT (遊 戯 王! デュエルモンスｳﾀｽﾞ NEXT)

Capitulo 5: Yo soy el Rey de los Juegos! Inicia el Neo-Duelist Kingdom!

Buenos días! Soy Koromi y esto le paso a Karu-kun y a los demás en el anterior YGO! NEXT! Finalmente Karu-kun pudo transformarse de nuevo! En la primera prueba de Energía de la corona lograron detectar una Energía Pendulo muy fuerte en las cercanías, la cual curiosamente pertenecía a un sujeto usuario de Qliphorth que estaba luchando contra mi. Al llegar hacia el lugar, Zukaru me dio la Carta CXyz "Reina Dama Arpía" para poder distraer al tipo mientras el trataba de detener esa Energía desde Adentro con Shining Pendulum, sin embargo todo fue en vano debido a que mi oponente huyó antes de que el pudiese hacer algo. Pero eso no terminó ahí, Klaus von Dërtzen dio la cara, retando a Duelo a Kyou, derrotandolo y dejandolo casi sin energías dando a demostrar la fuerza de Sephiroth…

*El Torneo del Neo-Duelist Kingdom ha empezado! Cientos de Duelistas de todo el mundo han llegado a Tokyo para demostrar quien es el Rey de los Juegos en nuestro Mundo. Duelistas Solitarios, D-Team's y Duelistas Novatos se mediran en Duelo durante 1 mes, pero solo uno de Ellos podra ganar el Título y un gran Premio sorpresa que se revelara mas adelante en la Historia.*

Presentador: Atencion Damas y Caballeros! Antes de comenzar con el primer Duelo del NDKNGDM, el Creador de Yu-Gi-Oh!, Kazuki Takahashi dará algunas palabras de animo para todos los Duelistas presentes y los que han faltado.

Kyou: (Padre…)

K.T: Quiero agradecer antes que todo al Presidente de KONAMI Entertainment por darme la oportunidad de que esta franquicia se extendiera mundialmente. Si Yugi, Judai, Yusei, Yuma y Yuya existieran, estarían impresionados con la Cantidad de Duelistas presentes. Nunca pensé que mi Juego de Cartas llegase a volverse mas Real que Nunca gracias a la Tecnología de Vision Solida, la cual tampoco me la esperé, pero ya que ha llegado para ayudar al Juego a Evolucionar día a día, uno de los claros Ejemplos es este primer NDKNGDM celebrado… Mucha suerte a todos, y que gane el mejor Duelista! *Se oyen Aplausos a continuación*

Presentador: Bueno Chicos, las reglas son las Siguientes! Cada Duelista deberá retar a otros Duelistas que tengan un Guantelete de Duelo. Cada Participante comenzará con 2 Estrellas en su Guantelete y tal y como sucedió en la Primera Temporada de Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters quien pierda deberá darle cierta cantidad de Estrellas a quien lo haya derrotado, y si sus Estrellas se queden en 0 será descalificado. Cuando 2 Duelistas hayan reunido 12 Estrellas en su Guantelete el Torneo Acabará y se procederá a la Final. El primer Duelo del NDKNGDM Será entre… *Giran una Ruleta con Nombres*

Zukaru: Por favor yo, Yo!

Koromi: Yo no… Yo no!

Anthony: Meh', igual ganaré…

Presentador: ¡Koromi Yoakeru y Kazuto Akagi! Por favor presentense a la Tarima!

Koromi: Q-QUEEE?

Zukaru: Ve, Koromi-chan!

Souji: Cierto, es tu momento de Brillar!

Koromi: E-Esta bien…

Zukaru: Ve y demuestrale a ese Chico como se le da Play a la Jugada!

Koromi: S-Si!

Zukaru: (Te estaré apoyando desde aquí. Buena suerte, mi Koromi-chan…)

Presentador: Bien chicos, son afortunados en ser los primeros en tener un Duelo de inauguración!

Kazuto: Buena suerte! Prometo no ser tan rudo en duelo…

Koromi: No necesito compasión, voy a ganarte cueste lo que cueste!

Presentador: A ver chicos, cuantas estrellas apostarán?

Kazuto: Yo apostaré mis dos estrellas, si me permites…

Koromi: Entonces yo tambien lo haré!

Presentador: Bien, bien! Quien pierda entre estos dos Duelistas se verá forzado en abandonar el Torneo y volver a Casa sin nada!

Kazuto: Entonces, hora de Rockear!

Koromi: (Él esta viendome en este momento… No puedo perder!) Si insistes…

LP KOROMI: 8000

LP: KAZUTO: 8000

Kazuto: Toma tu el primer turno…

Koromi: Esta bien! Entonces colocaré 4 Cartas boca abajo…

Kazuto: Vaya, que fuerte…

Koromi: E invocaré de modo Especial a mi Aguila Solitaria desde mi Mano!

ATK/ 2500

Koromi: Luego se activa mi Magia: Corriente de Viento Afinadora!

[Carta Mágica]

Si controlas solo a 1 Monstruo de VIENTO en tu lado del Campo y mas ningun otro Monstruo: Paga 1000 LP, Invoca de modo Especial a 1 Monstruo Cantante de Nivel 1 desde tu Deck, Destruyelo en la End Phase. Solo puedes Activar 1 "Corriente de Viento Afinadora" por Turno.

LP KOROMI: 7000

Kazuto: Vaya vaya, mucho mas de lo que me esperaba…

Koromi: Ahora, invoco a mi Dragonfly Synchron en modo de Ataque!

VIENTO LV: 1 ATK/ 100 DEF/ 0

[Insecto / Cantante]

Cuando esta Carta es Invocada de modo Normal o Especial, ganas 1000 LP. Si usas a esta Carta como Material de Sincronía para la Invocación por Sincronía de 1 Monstruo "Señor de los Aires", puedes Invocar de modo Especial a 1 Monstruo de Nivel 4 o Menor desde tu Deck, sus Efectos son Negados y su ATK se vuelve 0.

Koromi: Ahora, Sintonizo a mi Cantante Dragonfly Synchron de LV 1 con mi No Cantante Aguila Solitaria de LV 7: Tune Up! (7+1=8) Los vientos de la Armonía soplarán en mi favor al traerte a la Vida, Invocación por Sincronía! Aparece dejando un Aroma a Victoria en los aires, Nivel 8: Vega el Señor de los Aires!

LP KOROMI: 8000

VIENTO LV: 8 ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 2000

[Bestia Alada / Sincronía / Efecto]

1 Cantante + 1 o mas monstruos que no sean Cantantes

Una vez por Turno: Puedes Pagar 1000 LP, entonces Invoca de modo Especial a 1 Monstruo de VIENTO de Nivel 4 o Menor desde tu Deck, sus Efectos son Negados y su ATK se vuelve 0. Destruyelo en la End Phase.

Kazuto: Ya veo a donde va todo esto…

Koromi: Los efectos de mis Dragonfly Syncrhon y Vega se activan! Ahora, Invoco de modo Especial desde mi Deck a dos de mis Falcosilentes!

LP KOROMI: 7000

VIENTO LV: 4 ATK/ 0 DEF/ 0

[Bestia Alada / Efecto]

Si esta Carta es usada como Material Xyz en el turno en el que es Invocada de modo Normal o Especial: Pierdes 1000 LP, entonces Roba 1 Carta.

Koromi: Eso no es todo! Ahora Activo mi Magia: Circulo de la Prosperidad!

[Carta Mágica]

Los Efectos negados de todos los Monstruos de Efecto que controles son reactivados, hasta la End Phase.

Kazuto: Terminaste?

Koromi: No apures a una Dama, oiste? Ahora, uso a mis Falcosilentes de LV 4 para armar esta Red Overlay! Ahora aparece, Invocación Xyz! Llega desde tu Nido dejando un manto de Seguridad a la Belleza de tus Alas, Rango 4: Chica Dama Arpía!

ATK/ 2400 OU: 2

Koromi: Ahora si, culmino mi jugada… (Espero que él haya visto esto…)

Zukaru: Tantas invocaciones especiales este turno… Eres sorprendente, Koromi-chan!

Koromi: G-Gracias, Karu-kun… *Sonrojada*

Kazuto: Mi turno! Invoco a SignKnight Pegasus en modo de Ataque!

LUZ LV: 4 ATK/ 1500 DEF/ 1100

[Guerrero / Efecto]

Cuando esta Carta es invocada de modo Normal, puedes Invocar de modo Especial a 1 Monstruo "SignKnight" de Nivel 4 o Menor desde tu Mano, Excepto "SignKnigth Pegasus".

Kazuto: Su efecto se Activa! Invoco de modo Especial a SignKnight Lio desde mi mano!

FUEGO LV: 4 ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 1000

[Guerrero-Bestia / Efecto]

Cuando esta Carta deja el Campo: Inflige 1000 de daño a los LP de tu Oponente.

Kazuto: Ahora, Uso a mis SignKnights Pegasus y Lio para hacer una Invocacion Xyz! Aparece, brillante Caballero de los Signos, Rango 4: SignKnigt Sagittarius!

LUZ RNK: 4 ATK/ 2600 DEF/ 2100 OU: 2

[Guerrero / Xyz / Efecto]

2 monstruos "SignKnight" de Nivel 4

Esta Carta puede Atacar a todos los Monstruos controlados por tu Oponente (Uno a la Vez). Una vez por Turno: Si esta Carta fuese a ser Destruida, puedes Desacoplar 1 Material Xyz en su lugar.

Koromi: Eso es todo?

Kazuto: Battle Phase! Ataca, SignKnight Sagittarius! Destruye a la Chica Dama Arpía con tu Flecha del Meteoro!

Koromi: No tan rápido, se activa el Efecto de mi Chica Dama Arpía! Desacoplando 1 Material Xyz, puedo hacer 0 el ATK de tu Sagittarius!

OU Chica Dama Arpía: 1

Kazuto: Que? Gwaaah!

LP KAZUTO: 5600

Kazuto: Sin embargo, puedo Desacoplar 1 Material Xyz de mi Sagittarius para Negar su Destruccion!

OU Sagittarius: 1

Kazuto: En eso, el efecto de mi SignKnight Phoenix desde mi Mano se Activa!

FUEGO LV: 3 ATK/ 1000 DEF/ 1000

[Guerrero / Efecto]

Si recibes Daño de Batalla en una Batalla que involucre a 1 Monstruo Xyz "SignKnight" que controles: Puedes invocar de Modo Especial a esta Carta desde tu Mano. Una vez por turno, puedes Desterrar de tu Cementerio a 1 Monstruo "SignKnight", Invoca de modo Especial a 1 Monstruo "SignKnight" de Nivel 3 o menor desde tu mano excepto "SignKnight Phoenix", sus Efectos son Negados, y su ATK se vuelve 0.

Kazuto: Ven, SignKnight Andromeda!

VIENTO LV: 3 ATK/ 1000 DEF/ 0

[Guerrero / Unión]

Una vez por Turno: Puedes equipar esta Carta a 1 Monstruo "SignKnight" que controles, el Monstruo Equipado con esta Carta gana 1000 ATK, pero sus Efectos son Negados.

Koromi: Tu Battle Phase terminó, ahora que harás?

Kazuto: Uniré a mis Monstruos para hacer una Invocación Xyz! Baja desde el cielo Estrellado, Rango 3: Armadura SignKnight de Libra!

LUZ RNK: 3 ATK/ 1000 DEF/ 2000 OU: 2

[Máquina / Xyz / Unión]

2 monstruos de Nivel 3

Puedes desacoplar de esta Carta 2 Materiales Xyz: Entonces selecciona a 1 Monstruo "SignKnight" que controles y Equipalo con esta Carta como una Carta Mágica de Equipo. El Monstruo Equipado con esta Carta gana 2000 ATK durante el Damage Step solamente.

Kazuto: Ahora el efecto de mi Armadura SignKnight de Libra se activa! Deshecho todos sus Materiales Xyz, entonces lo puedo Equipar a mi Sagittarius!

OU Armadura SignKnight de Libra: 0

Koromi: Reitero mi pregunta, que lograras con eso?

Kazuto: Realizar un Cambio a Caos Xyz!

Koromi: Q-Que?

Kazuto: Al darle a mi Sagittarius el poder de la Armadura de Libra, puedo cambiar su Signo de Sagitario a Libra! De los 12 Astros este es el mas poderoso, contemplen al legendario Caballero de las 7 Armas! Rango 7: SignKnight Legendario Astro de Libra!

LUZ RNK: 7 ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 2500 OU: 2

[Guerrero / Xyz / Efecto]

3 monstruos de Nivel 7

Tambien puedes Invocar Xyz a esta Carta usando a 1 Monstruo Xyz "SignKnight" que controles equipado con "Armadura SignKnight de Libra" como Materiales Xyz. Una vez por Turno, puedes activar uno de los Siguientes Efectos: •Si esta carta Batalla contra 1 Monstruo Invocado de modo Especial con un ATK de 3000 o mas: Puedes desacoplar 1 Material Xyz, esta Carta gana 700 ATK hasta el fin del Damage Step. •Si esta Carta fuese a ser Destruida en Batalla o por el Efecto de una Carta, puedes Desacoplar 1 Material Xyz en su lugar.

Zukaru: (A eso llamas "Legendario"? La Reina Dama Arpía que le di a Koromi-chan te hará trizas en un santiamén!)

Kazuto: Coloco una Carta Boca Abajo, entonces mi turno se acaba.

Koromi: Mi turno, Robo! *Carta Robada: Herencia de Plumas* (Nunca habia visto esta carta, me pregunto que es lo que hará…) Preparate, por que ahora viene lo bueno! Revisto a mi Chica Dama Arpía, Cambio a Caos Xyz! La Reina de los Cielos ha hecho presencia, ahora inclinate ante ella Caballero de la Constelación! Rango 4: Reina Dama Arpía!

ATK/ 3400 OU: 2

Kazuto: Eso es lo que Crees tu… Carta Trampa: Agujero Trampa Sin Fondo!

Koromi: Q-Que?!

Kazuto: Tu pobre Arpía no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo en el campo… Ahora gracias a mi Trampa, tu Pichón es Desterrado!

Zukaru: (No! Sin la Reina Dama Arpía, Koromi-chan no tiene oportunidad de vencer a Libra!)

Shining: Eso es lo que crees tu, Ryusei…

Zukaru: (A que te refieres, Shining?)

Shining: No soy tan tonto como para dejar que alguien a la que le Importas pierda en la primera Ronda, asi que antes del torneo, le puse una Carta en su Deck.

Zukaru: (Y que carta le Colocaste…)

Koromi: *Con lagrimas en los ojos* (C-Como pudo ser eso? Ahora no podré ganarle y Karu-kun pensará que soy debil… No, esto no se va a quedar así!* Activo el Efecto de Vega el Señor de los Aires! Pagando 1000 LP, puedo llamar de modo Especial a 1 Monstruo de Viento desde mi Deck! Yo invoco al Hada de la Brisa!

LP KOROMI: 6000

VIENTO LV: 2 ATK/ 100 DEF/ 2000

[Hada / Efecto]

Cuando esta Carta es invocada de modo Especial por el Efecto de un Monstruo de Sincronía de VIENTO, puedes Robar 2 Cartas.

Kazuto: Y que hará ese Monstruo? Un Ave inutil y un Hada con 100 ATK no podrán hacer nada contra Libra!

Koromi: Pero mi Carta Mágica si, Activo Herencia de Plumas!

[Carta Mágica]

Selecciona a 1 Monstruo de VIENTO que controles con sus Efectos Negados, sus Efectos se Activan automaticamente. Luego, Selecciona a1 Monstruo Xyz "Arpía" en tu Zona de Destierro: Invoca Xyz a ese Objetivo usando al Monstruo previamente Seleccionado por este Efecto como Material Xyz. Solo puedes Activar 1 "Herencia de Plumas" por turno.

Koromi: Ahora si me temes? Robo! *Cartas Robadas: Watapon* Antes que todo, Invoco a mis Watapon de modo Especial!

LV: 1 DEF/ 300

Koromi: Ahora, Herencia de Caos Xyz! Vuelve de tu Descanso Eterno, Reina Dama Arpía!

ATK/ 3400 OU: 1

Kazuto: Ahora son Dos Pelusas inutiles, un Ave de Adorno y un Pichón mal formado… Que buen Espectaculo de Circo!

Koromi: Callate! Ahora uno a mis Watapon para hacer una Invocación Xyz! Aparece, Rango 1: Armamento Excesivo de las Arpías!

VIENTO RNK: 1 ATK/ 0 DEF/ 0

[Máquina / Xyz / Efecto]

2 monstruos de Nivel 1

Mientras controles a 1 Monstruo Xyz de VIENTO, esta carta no puede ser Destruida en Batalla y tampoco recibes Daño de Batalla en Batallas que involucren a esta Carta como objetivo de un Ataque. Una vez por Turno: Puedes desacoplar 1 Material Xyz, entonces Selecciona a 1 Monstruo Xyz "Arpía" o "Señor de los Aires" que controles, ese objetivo puede realizar un Segundo Ataque este turno. Cuando "Armamento Excesivo de las Arpias" se queda sin Materiales Xyz, recibes 4000 de daño.

Kazuto: Oh si, que miedo!

Zukaru: (Maldito, no te burles de ella!)

Koromi: Se viene lo bueno! Ahora, el efecto de mi Reina Dama Arpía se activa! Desacoplo 1 Material Xyz, entonces tu Libra pierde sus Preciados 3000 de ATK!

OU Reina Dama Arpía: 0

ATK Libra: 0

Kazuto: (Atacame… Adelante…)

Koromi: Ahora, el efecto de mi Armamento Excesivo de las Arpías se activa! Le remuevo un Material Xyz, entonces ahora mi Arpía puede atacar dos Veces!

OU Armamento Excesivo de las Arpías: 1

Koromi: Battle Phase! Ataca, Reina Dama Arpía! Danza de los Vientos!

Kazuto: Gwaaaaah!

LP KAZUTO: 2200

Kazuto: Sin embargo, para evitar la Destruccion de Libra, puedo Desacoplar 1 Material Xyz!

OU Libra: 1

Koromi: Genial, doble humillacion… Vamos de nuevo, Reina Dama Arpía! Liquida al SignKnight Legendario Astro de Libra!

Kazuto: (Ahora!) Desde mi mano, Activo el Efecto de mi SignKnight Heracles!

TIERRA LV: 5 ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 0

[Guerrero / Efecto]

Si 1 Monstruo "SignKnight" que controles fuese a ser Atacado por 1 Monstruo controlado por tu Oponente, puedes Invocar de modo Especial a esta Carta desde tu Mano. Cuando haces esto, tu Oponente Recibe daño igual al Daño recibido Anteriormente en una Batalla.

Koromi: N-No!

LP KOROMI: 2600

Zukaru: Tu puedes, Koromi!

Souji: Aguantale ahí, Koromi!

Anthony: Vamos Koro-chan tu puedes!

Kyou: No te rindas aun, Koromi!

Koromi: Chicos… ¡Voy a Ganar este Duelo!

Kazuto: Y como? Tu Reina Dama Arpía esta Neutralizada.

Koromi: Olvidas al Pajarito aquí a mi lado?

Kazuto: Oh no… Lo Olvide!

Koromi: Acabalo, Vega! Destruye a Libra con tu Tormenta de Plumas!

Kazuto: Gwaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

LP KAZUTO: 0

Presentador: ¡Señoras y Señores, Koromi Yoakeru se ha declarado como la primera Ganadora de un Duelo del NDKNGDM!

Kazuto: No es posible… Mis SignKnight's…

Koromi: Debiste prestar mas Atencion! De no ser asi, me hubieses acabado, verdad?

Zukaru: Koromi-chan! Estuviste genial!

Koromi: *Sonrojada* G-Gracias, Karu-kun… Si no hubiese sido por la Carta que me diste, estuviese perdida!

Kazuto: Felicitaciones, tu Novia es muy buena Duelista!

Zukaru: *Sonrojado* N-No es mi Novia! (O al menos, no aun…)

Koromi: C-Cierto, solo somos amigos!

Kazuto: Entonces no hay problema que haga esto, verdad? *Besa la mano de Koromi*

Zukaru: *Le lanza una mirada asesina a Kazuto* (Aleja tus sucias manos de mi Koromi-chan!)

Kazuto: Hehe, es broma!

Koromi: No me digas que estabas celoso, Karu-kun? *Lo mira sonriendo*

Zukaru: *Sonrojado aun mas* Para nada! D-Digo, no es que no me gustes ni nada, S-Solo que…

Koromi: Tu pequeño idiota… *Besa la mejilla de Zukaru*

Zukaru: (MIND CRUSH!) *Cae al suelo Sonrojado*

Souji: Este Zukaru…

Anthony: Vaya, esa no se la esperaba…

Kyou: Cierto… Oigan, vamos a la plaza de duelos, si?

Souji & Anthony: Vale! *Se van corriendo a la plaza*

Koromi: (Sintió Celos, se desmayó por ese Beso… Si le gusto!) *Sonrie Silenciosamente*

*Mientras el NDKNGDM Avanza, los Duel Monsters se preparan para la batalla contra Klaus y Sephirtoth! Quien sera el Proximo en tener un Duelo? Averigualo en el proximo YGO NEXT!*


End file.
